Remember
by acrazyfangirl4
Summary: "People say that we are made up from our memories. But what if we can't remember?" Alfred F. Jones doesn't remember anything before the day he woke up in a hospital 5 years ago. Just when he gets his life settled, he gets knocked out, kidnapped, and stuck in a facility full of fellow kidnapped strangers. And all he knows is that he's missing his shoes.
1. Prologue: America

Author's note: Ok, so this is a my first Hetalia fanfic, so sorry for any errors, I really tried my best, but we all make mistakes.

Warning: no ships, rather is implied EveryonexEveryone. Sounds weird, but one of my headcanons is that the countries are very pan so instead of writing any romance, I'll just say, everyone has fucked each other at some point. To be bluntly honest.

Warning 2: Also, the plot of the story might be obvious from the beginning, so just bear with me, I just wanted a place where I could work more with the nation's background and relationships than another typical kidnapped! AU.

Warning 3: This a Sci-fi!/Human/Nations AU. It'll make sense as time goes on.

Disclaimer: Do not own, but if I did, APH America would be mine. Or it would be APH AmericaxEveryone. I am wayyyyy too invested in that boy.

* * *

PROLOGUE:

" _This is the only solution I have for you guys."_

" _I don't know comrade, it is too dangerous. How are you sure that we would recover?"_

" _Indeed, how are you so sure that it will work, for all we know it might all be just a ruse to get rid of us!"_

" _Guys, think about it, we really have no other solution."_

" _I agree, it is all we can do."_

" _Then if this fails-"_

" _It won't. It can't."_

" _You know that you will be held accountable if this does fail."_

" _Then we have to make sure it doesn't."_

" _We still have time, maybe-"_

" _Even you know that we don't have the time. This is our only choice. We have to do this. Or else we're doomed."_

I wake up with a start. Panting, I run my hand through my blonde hair. I close my eyes, take a deep breath, and focus on calming myself down. Slowly regaining my breath, I try to remember what I had just dreamed, but the faces and voices start to fade. "Damnit!" That was the fifth time I saw that dream, and every time it left me with sweaty palms and scrunched up sheets. Something about it felt familiar, I just couldn't put my finger on it. But then again, I couldn't put my finger on many things relating to my memory.

My memory starts exactly 5 years ago, when I woke up in hospital with no recollection of anything except for my name, Alfred F. Jones, and these dreams that keep on plaguing me at night. Dreams that never make sense, always fading away before I could fully realize what I had seen. I only remember snippets of it, flashes of an innocent boy and fearless young man. Colors bled together, violet, green, blue, brown, all these different shades that belonged to different people. Allies, enemies, brothers, sisters, lovers, friends and family, it was all jumbled in these nonsensical dreams. I had long given up trying to untangle the messy threads of my supposed past. I may not know what had happened, but now I built up my life again, renting this small apartment and working as a police officer in a nearby station.

Shaking my head, I pull myself up from my warm bed and squint my eyes towards my alarm clock. 5:43 am. Way too early to be awake, but not enough time to fall back asleep. And it was a Monday morning. Cursing, I stand up and stumble my way to the bathroom.

 _Slam!_ My head hit the door. "Fuuuuuuuuuuuuck." That was the second time this week. Groaning, I rub my hand on my head to check if I had any bumps as I open the door with my other hand. I stumble through the dark, and fumble around until I find the light switch and then turn on the lights. Stunned by the sudden brightness, I squint my eyes to adjust to the light, and amble my way towards the toilet to do my business. Finishing up, I face the mirror on top of the sink as I wash my hands. A man with dull blue eyes ringed by black circles and tousled blonde hair blinks back at me. I grimace at the sloppy image, and rub my face. Today was going to be _looooong_ day.

I stretch out my arms as I walked out of my room, stumbling over the messy pile of clothes. "I really need to sort out my mess," I mutter to myself, and slowly start to pick up the discarded clothing.

"Dirty." I throw my boxer briefs to the ever growing pile to my right.

"Meh." I throw the yellow polo to the small pile of questionably clean clothes to my left.

"There you are!" I hug my bomber jacket and delicately put it on my bed. My bomber jacket was one of my favorite possessions, worn from use and love. It was the only other thing I had when I first woke up in that hospital room. I clung to on the hope that maybe, _just maybe_ , it was a clue to my somewhat elusive past.

I pick up the random candy wrappers strewn all over the floor, and throw them into the overflowing trash bin. "I need to take out the trash too. And probably vacuum." I sneeze. "And definitely dust."

After sorting out some of the mess in my room, I huff and lay down on my unkempt bed. The tangled bedsheets smelled like sweat and exhaustion, but I couldn't get myself to changing them. Part due to sheer laziness, and part to due them being _very_ comfortable. I turn my head towards the alarm clock again. 6:29 am.

 _Tick._

I look at the posters that cover the blank walls, clumsily taped on, paper wrinkled and frayed on the edges. Uncle Sam stared at me from across the room, with his finger pointed at me as if saying ' _Get up boy, you have work to do!'_. The Avengers were posed heroically over my cabinet, as if they were ready to charge into battle to clean up the remaining mess in my room. Nirvana was rocking out in the corner, as if ready to belt out some awesome tunes.

 _Tock._

The navy blue curtains billow as the cool D.C. air flows in. The window lets sunlight flood into the room, highlighting the dust mites that seem to be dancing midair. The room basks in warm glow, and time seems to slow down. I close my eyes.

 _Tick._

I open my eyes again and look up. I watch as the ceiling fan goes in lazy circles. Once. Twice. Thrice. I count the cracks on the ceiling. One. Two. Twenty-Three.

 _Tock._

6:30 am. I get up again, shove on my glasses, and pick out random clothes from the questionably clean pile and get ready for the day.

* * *

Shrugging on my bomber jacket, I walk out of my apartment and lock the door behind me. Turning around, I see my neighbor, Ms. Fujimoto, limping her way with her grandson, Akio, in tow towards the elevator.

Ms. Fujimoto was a nice old lady, a bit on the short side and her gray hair always in a bun. She was always baking me chocolate chip cookies and bringing them over to my apartment. Her motherly smile and wise brown eyes were always a comfort, and she was always ready to hear any of my concerns.

Akio was the total opposite. A master prankster at only age six, his impish grin and mischievous demeanor always resulted in him in getting into some form of trouble. He was short kid like his Obaa-san, always pouting whenever I patted his spiky black hair. Apparently, I always ruined his cool Dragon-ball Z look that he worked so hard to do with hair gel. He never failed to make me laugh on a bad day.

Painting a smile onto my face, I wave at Ms. Fujimoto and Akio.

"Good morning Alfred!" she calls out.

"MORNING ALFIE!" Akio yells.

"Morning to you guys too! How is your leg today, Ms. Fujimoto?" I call back.

"How many times to have tell you to just call Akako? Ms. Fujimoto makes me sound old,"

"But Obaa-san, you are old!"

A genuine smile cracks out, and I grin at the odd pair.

"Oh hush Akio! My leg is just fine yesterday, but my poor knee started to ache awhile ago. I think a huge storm might come soon,"

"Aww, I was hoping for sunny day! There have been lots of storms lately,"

"I believe that this is going to be a big one. Take care of yourself, ok? Tell your boss to let you come home early. That man overworks you anyway,"

"Thanks for the warning, I'll try to come back home before the storm hits! Bye guys!"

"Bye Alfred!"

"BYE ALFIE!"

I head towards the stairs and run down the steps. I lived on the 10th floor, so it was a nice run down. It helped me get my blood pumping and ready for the day. Finally reaching the bottom of the steps, I come out to the lobby.

"Hey there Ms. Abbott!" I call out to the front desk secretary. She was the new secretary, only starting a couple days ago. She was a pretty little thing, with coffee-colored skin and chocolate eyes, her curly hair always tamed in a ponytail. The old secretary, Ms. Ackerman, got into a serious car accident, and so Ms. Abbott took her place.

"Hello, Mr. Jones!" she called back.

"How is the new job treating ya?"

"Quite fine, if I say so myself,"

"Good to hear that!"

"Be careful by the way. I heard that there was a storm coming,"

"Yeah, I heard. I gotta go before I'm late for work. Bye!"

"See you!"

Emerging outside of the apartment complex, I whistle my way down the street, walking towards the parking lot. I pass by several of my busy neighbors, and exchange greetings and how-are-yous. After some conversation, I reach my ride.

Tony, my motorcycle, was my pride and joy. It was a dashing Harley-Davidson motorcycle, a cost me a shit ton of money just to fix up this beauty. It was chrome silver with red accents, a bit unusual for a motorcycle's coloring, but it was the result of a few too many Budweiser's and car spray paint. I found Tony in some old junkyard, rusty and missing some parts. I took it a nearby friend's garage and fixed it up after buying a few spare parts. Took me awhile, but it was worth it in the end.

"Hey there Tony," I say, as I put on my helmet on my head. I straddle my motorcycle, and start up my motorcycle. "Ready to go?"

I zoom out onto the busy D.C. streets, leaving behind all my worries. I just focus on the thrill of the feeling the wind against my face and the sun beating down my back.

Well, I would if it weren't for the D.C. traffic. _Damnit._

* * *

I finally pull up to the Washington D.C. police station, and park my motorcycle in our designated parking lot. I walk out of the parking lot and onto the sidewalk. As I pass by, I see a busker belting out something that seemed like garbled rendition of Lady Gaga's "Poker Face" while strumming a guitar. While I wasn't exactly sure what was going on, I throw a few dollar bills in his guitar case. He tips his hat in thanks.

I walk into the police station, exchange more greetings with my coworkers. After some back slapping and exchange of wild weekend stories, I shrug off my bomber jacket and go down to place it in my locker. I take out my city-issued uniform, quickly go and change, not wanting to be late again. I walk out and wave at some of the people typing away at the desks, and make my way towards my boss's office.

My boss, Mr. George Wilkins, was a big man, with an even bigger beard. He was the head of our police branch, overseeing who goes where and who does what. Since, I was still partnerless (my last partner was currently on her maternity leave) I reported to him alone.

"Alfred, my boy," he says with a booming voice, "Looks like you actually made it in time for once,"

"I try boss-man," I reply with a grin, "Any special case for me today?"

"None so far," he says back with sad smile, "Sorry kid, but it looks like that you are out of luck today too,"

"Awww man! So paperwork and patrols again?"

"Seems like,"

"Well, consider it done sir!"

Mr. Wilkins grins and pats my back. "That's what I like to hear, kid,"

I grin back and shuffle my way to my designated desk. It's been awhile since I had a real case. I missed the thrill and action of actually doing _something_. These days, it seemed like all I did was read and sign official papers or patrol the city for nonexistent criminals. And talking about papers, there were already several stacks of paperwork that I had to fill that day. And I probably would have to go on patrol in a few hours. It wasn't that I wanted to promote any crime-doing, but waiting on my ass all day long is no fun. I look at the clock hanging on the side wall. 7:34 am. Really, today was going to be a _loooooong_ day.

Taking a deep breath, I resign myself to another day of boring paperwork, as I click my pen and start filling the papers.

* * *

After a multiple stacks of paperwork are done, and my eyes successfully glazed over, I look up to see the clock. 12:04 am. "Shit, it's lunchtime!" I quickly stand up and go down to my locker. After putting on my bomber jacket again, I shove my wallet and my phone into my pocket and quickly jog out, ready for some fresh air and food.

I look up to see the sky was still clear. "It seems like it's not raining anytime soon." I whistle down the street, walking down to look for the nearest restaurant. "Aaaah, I'm so hungry," As if on cue, my stomach grumbles. "I better get some food quick." But before I could even walk in anywhere farther, my phone starts blaring 'Party in the USA'. "Shit, shit, shit, shit," I fumble with my phone before I can pick up the phone.

"What the fuck Nico, when did you change my ringtone?" I growl into the phone.

"What you don't like it?" Nico teases me, "I thought it suited you perfectly fine,"

Nico was one of my closest friends. We met at a local bar, complete strangers and completely wasted, and we instantly hit off. His family owned an Italian restaurant, _La Famiglia,_ where he worked during the weekdays as one of the chefs. I often went there to chat with him and mooch off his food for free.

"Whatever, why did you call dude? You know it's lunchtime, and I am _starving_ ,"

Nico chuckles, "You are always thinking about food aren't you,"

I roll my eyes, "What did you want?"

"Ok, ok calm your jets. I just wanted to invite you to supper at Mama's house tomorrow night. It's Papa's birthday tomorrow, so Mama told me to invite you."

I grin. Mrs. Abbatelli was an absolute mother hen, always trying to get me to eat because I was "too thin" in her standards, and honestly, I never complained. Her food was amazing too, which was always a plus.

"Aww man, that sounds awesome! Do I need to bring something?"

"Probably bring some of that expensive wine shit- Ow Mama that hurt, sì, sì- you don't need to bring anything,"

I chuckle, "Mama's boy, eh?"

"Oh shut up Al, as if you are any better."

"True that. Anyway tell Mrs. Abbatelli I'd love to come, and ask her if she needs some help before the party?"

"She says that it would be lovely if you could help,"

"Well thanks for inviting me, but I am really hungry, so I gotta go. Ciao!"

"Ciao!"

I shake my head as I pocket my phone and continue my way down the sidewalk.

* * *

After lunch and dinner, some more paperwork, and a relatively easy patrol, I look up at the clock once more. 7: 39 pm. My shift was over a few minutes ago, but I linger to finish signing some more documents. After submitting in my documents and my patrol report, I walk down to the lockers once again. There, I shrug on my bomber jacket and head on outside.

A few stray droplets hit my head, and I look up to see the threatening clouds just on the horizon. I quickly make my way to Tony, praying that I could make it home before the real storm began. But as I approach my motorcycle, I notice a group of people wearing strange white uniforms standing in front of it. Walking closer, I notice that one of the people standing there was Ms. Abbott. Except she was not wearing her usual business suit, rather she was in the same weird white uniform.

"Um, may I ask why you guys are standing in front of my motorcycle? And um, Ms. Abbott, what are you doing here?"

Instead of responding, Ms. Abbott turns to one of the other people and says, "That's him, ma'am." The lady who seems to be the leader of the group just nods at one of the men. He steps forward towards me.

"Woah, woah, can someone please explain what is going on? Why are you guys here? What do you want from me?"

And like the beginning of every typical dystopian story, all he says is, "Mr. Jones, you're coming with us." Really. That explains _sooo_ much. And then I all I see is black.

* * *

Author's note: So that was it! If you found any error, feel free to tell me! Also, if you want to criticize, feel free to do so, but please constructive criticism. Not "Oh your story is horrible, take it off!" That doesn't help me be a better writer. And if there any inaccuracies regarding police work or anything, please let me know. Other than please Fav/Follow/Review ^.^

\- acrazyfangirl4


	2. I: America

Author's note: Heyyy I'm back. There were some chapter updating difficulties, so sorry if it was a bit weird.

Warning 4: There some stereotypes, but its not going to be that much. So no, Italy is not going to go around saying Ve or stuff like that.

Warning 5: This is all going to English. No, they are not speaking English, but it is all translated and stuff. It'll make sense later.

Warning 6: No accent writing. Ikr, no accent writing? I just feel like that would take away from the story, so I'm going to try my best to show the characters through their style of talking rather than accents.

Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own Hetalia. Or else Alfie would be MINE.

* * *

CHAPTER I:

Everything is a blur. I weave in and out of consciousness, trying so hard to focus on _something_ , but I just can't focus. All I see is a mix of white and silver blobs. Andddddd, I still can't figure out what the hell is going on.

 _Have I been abducted by aliens or something?_

 _Wait, why would aliens kidnap me?_

 _I hope they don't probe me. That doesn't sound too fun._

To my side, I hear one of them asking, "So this is him?"

 _That doesn't sound alien._

 _Unless aliens know how to talk like human females._

 _I think._

 _Can guys' have really high pitch voices too? I don't know._

 _They have a American accent too. Like me!_

 _But they must be really smart aliens if they know English._

' _Cause English is weirdddd language._

Amidst my rambling I hear another voice pipe up, "Yep."

 _Ooooooh an accent. British?_

"Now shut your yabber."

 _Nah. Australian._

 _An Australian alien…_

 _Wait, is that even possible._

 _Oooh when they were learning the language they learned it from an Aussie._

 _But why did they other gal (guy?) speak in an American accent?_

Deeply thinking about the dilemma of the possible abduction by aliens with Australian accents, I go down under again.

* * *

I come back and hear another voice say,"He resisting such high dosage, their bodies are truly remarkable."

 _Their bodies? Is he, assuming that it is a 'he', talking about human bodies?_

 _I mean if they_ _ **are**_ _aliens then they must be talking about human bodies_

… _right?_

"I heard that he had super strength," another voice chimes in.

 _What. I had what?_

 _Dude, it's true that I can bench press sometimes, but I'm no Captain America! Are these aliens weak or something?_

 _Weirddddddd..._

Everything starts to get fuzzy, and I black out again.

* * *

I wake up in daze again, but this time to see bright lights from the ceiling.

 _Ow_.

Bright lights and just waking up equals eyes in pain.

It hurts.

Everything hurts.

"What the fuck? Where the hell am I? What is this place?" I grumble, trying to get up from my bed- _a bed why am I on a bed now_.

" _Oof_!" My body collapses back onto the bed and I try catch my breath from the fall. " _Owwwww_ ," and everything hurts like hell.

I lie on that bed and close my eyes. My eyes still hurt- _hell everything hurt_ \- plus it took way too much effort to move now.

And judging by the fact that I was most likely kidnapped, there was no way in hell I was getting out of here easily.

 _Fuck._

But first thing first, I needed to figure where _here_ was. I turn my head to scan the room.

Everything looks fuzzy- and that might be cause don't have my glasses on now.

I squint and pat around me to see if my glasses were anywhere. After a few vigorous pats and the discovery of another foreign object- I find my glasses. I jam them on and look around.

The walls were blank, and the only furniture was the nightstand beside me. That must have been the foreign object I had patted.

Looking across I notice another bed with a nightstand, similar to mine. The blankets were crumpled up and there is water bottle on the nightstand.

It seems as though my new roommate is not here now.

To my left, I saw a door.

 _Wait- A door!_ Maybe there was a way to escape.

I try getting up again, slowly this time. My whole body throbbed in pain but I managed to at least sit up. I pause for a few minutes, trying to catch my breath, and then try getting up again. The pain increases but I manage to stand up. I slowly limp my way to the door, holding the door knob-

-The door opens, _but it wasn't me_ -

-Someone is standing there, reaching out a hand-

-And I black out again. Great.

* * *

I wake up once more in that damned bed. Clutching my head, my pain now feels like a dull throb in the background. I try sitting up again, but my body doesn't want to cooperate with me.

And suddenly feel hands supporting my back.

Wait- _hands_ -

"What the hell?!" I yell, finally sitting from the boost of adrenaline. I look up to see a fuzzy shape.

"Who the hell- don't you dare get near me," I hold out my hands, trying to defend myself.

The fuzzy shape moves back, "Look, it's alright, I'm not going to do anything to you."

It sounds vaguely Canadian.

I glare at the shape. "And how can I trust you?"

"Well for starters, if I wanted to harm you, I would have done so already," The Canadian It mused.

I crossed my arms, wincing a bit, but try keeping on my brave face. "Yeah, yeah that's what all the kidnappers say. Next thing you know, you develop Stockholm Syndrome, and fall in love with your captor and then your parent's come and you don't to leave anymore- and then the kidnapper goes to jail, and there is this emotional scene-"

The Canadian It lets out a giggle, interrupting my dramatic storytelling.

I shut my mouth, cheeks getting warmer and my eyes still glaring at It.

"Well at least could you stop glaring at me?"

I glare even harder.

"Fine stay- wait here."

It puts something on in my face, and suddenly I can see better.

And I see that the Canadian It was not a It after all, it was another guy.

A guy who looked a lot like me. The only differences being that his hair was curlier and his eyes seemed more purple than blue.

Wait - _what?_

"Holy shit man, you look just like me!"

My apparent twin stumbles back in shock. "Maple, do you have to shout?"

We stay there frozen until I burst out laughing.

"M-maple?! What kind of c-curse word is that? Is that what all you C-canadians s-say? Can't say I'm s-surprised, you lot can't even hurt a f-flea."

He blushes bright pink and looks away. "W-well you Americans are too brash. And go into everything guns blazing!"

I laugh even harder.

"S-shut up!"

I fall back on my bed, clutching my stomach and wheezing like some old geezer. I wipe some stray tears before I look up at him again. He's just standing there, still bright pink and looking towards the ground.

Wow I'm a douche. I just met this guy, and I already went off laughed at his face? I straighten up and hold out my hand.

"Sorry about that. Why don't I introduce myself? Name's Alfred F. Jones, but folks call me Alfie or Al. You?"

He takes my hand and shakes it firmly. "Matthew Williams. Pleased to meet you Al," he says smiling.

I grin back. "Mind if I call you Matt? Just easier for me remember that way."

He looks a bit taken aback, but nods.

We stay there, smiling at each other.

Something about Matt seems familiar, I just couldn't my finger on it.

I break the silence again. "So where are we exactly?"

He shrugs. "I don't know, I woke up here just like you did."

Sitting up slowly, and wincing a bit too, I ask, "But what's outside the door? I was trying to go out-"

"Yeah your escape there went real well, Captain America." Matt retorted.

I pout. "Don't need your sass right now."

Matt just smiles apologetically.

Rolling my eyes, I ask again, "But what is out there? I would try going-" I try to stand up again and almost fall down spectacularly, but Matt grips my arms and eases me down. "-and as you can see I'm not exactly in my best shape now."

Matt looks towards the door as he responds, "A series of hallways that lead to nowhere. There are no windows around, at least not that I know of."

"Any other people though?"

"The scientists and the others."

My eyebrows furrow, "The scientists?"

He looks at me this time. "The scientists were the ones who brought us here. I don't know why they want us or what they are going to do with us- but well here we are now."

I nod. "I remember bits and pieces after they kidnapped me and before I woke up here. Said I was resisting a high dosage? My body feels as though it's been poked and prodded."

He nods and looks away. "That happened to me and the others too." He quirks up an eyebrow, "Although we never did wake in the middle of whatever the scientists were doing,"

I ignore his quip and continue on asking, "And the others? You mean they kidnapped more people like us?"

Matt looks down and nods.

I had more questions burning on the tip of my tongue, but before I could say anything, my stomach decides to growl.

 _Shit._

This time he laughs and I flush bright pink. I scowl as I watch him double over, glaring at him until he stopped.

Clapping his hands together- _finally, I thought he was going to laugh himself to death-_ he looks at me and says, "You must be hungry. Let me go get you some food. You can meet the others later."

I try getting up in protest, wincing again in the process, but he just pushes me down.

"It's ok, just get some more rest, I'm sure you'll get to me the others once you are better. We're not going anywhere," He bitterly chuckles.

I just nod, too tired to give a damn about anything. "You better bring something other than maple syrup and pancakes though. You Canadians may live on that stuff, but we Americans need something more filling like bacon."

He chuckles again, but this time it sounds a bit brighter.

I lie back down on the bed, and wave him off. He smiles and walks out. I close my eyes…

* * *

… I wake up to the scent of bacon in the air. Scrambling up from my bed, I was ready to take on the day. Matt stood to the side, amused by my antics.

"Looks like someone is energized. Amazing I never knew someone could be so excited about bacon," he says, his lips quirking upwards.

I ignore him and make grabby motions towards the plate. He rolls his eyes and gives me the plate. I drool at the sight. It was almost heavenly- bacon, cheesy eggs, toast- the whole shebang. But before I could do anything, my stupid stomach grumbles again _._ Matt covers a hand over his mouth to stifle a giggle. I ignore him and take a bite.

 _I feel like I just died and went to heaven._ The food was amazing, it felt as though it melted into my mouth.

"Enjoying yourself there?" Matt's voice cuts through my nirvana moment. I roll my eyes and extend the plate.

"Want some?" He shakes his head, and I shrug, digging in to my food.

"Ow lo wa I nok o fo?" I ask with my mouth full.

Matt quirks up an eyebrow. "Sorry I don't speak food-in-the-mouth," he snarked. I roll my eyes again and swallow.

"I asked, how long was I knocked out for." He shrugs this time.

"I don't know, we can't really tell how time passes in here." I look up to him, confused. "The scientists let us know when it is eating time and curfew time, but other than that we don't really know how many minutes, days or even weeks have passed."

I look down at my plate, my appetite disappearing. "Sorry Mrs. Abbatelli, looks like I didn't manage to make it to your husband's birthday party." A bitter chuckle leaves my mouth. "Looks like I couldn't even help clean up beforehand anyway." I place the half-eaten plate onto the nightstand.

Matt looks at me concerned, but I wave him off with a fake smile. "It's ok, it's not like I knew that I was going to get kidnapped." He looks like he is about to protest, but I cut him off. "C'mon let's go meet the others. I'm dying to get out of here."

Matt still gives me that look, but rolls his eyes and holds out a hand. "Let's go then. Time to face the music."

I look at him. "They can't be that bad." His face pales a bit, as he gravely shakes his head.

"Just wait till you meet this bunch."

I slowly nod my head, a bit scared of who I was about to meet. I take Matt's offered hand and stand up. He catches me as I stumble a bit, but I soon regain my balance. I give him a thumbs up and slowly straighten up. Matt continues to look at me with concerned eyes, but I soldier on. I was not going to let some pain best me.

"They sure did a number on you didn't they," Matt commented. I shrug.

"I don't know what the hell they did, it just hurts like fuck."

"Glad to see that pain doesn't dull your potty mouth," Matt says, smirking. I shove his shoulder, and he stumbles forward a few steps. He looks back at, eyebrows raised. "Looks like you are feeling better already."

I look at my hands in surprise. I still felt a bit weak, so how did I-

Matt waves a hand in front of my face. "Hello? Earth to Al? Everything alright?" I look up at him and nod, although I feel a bit dazed. "Let's go then, the others must be waiting."

I stumble again. "W-waiting? Wait, they already know that I'm here." Matt looks at me amused.

"Yeah. It's because whenever someone new comes, the scientists give this big announcement in the cafeteria," he says picking up my unfinished plate and walking towards the door.

"Cafeteria?" I ask, following him. He opens the door and I walk out first. He wasn't kidding when he said it was all just hallway that looked like they led to nowhere. The walls were blank except for several doors that were marked by numbers. The lights were on the ceiling illuminated the place. It was deserted save for Matt and I.

"Where else do you think do think I got all that food from," Matt snarks, "There are several different types of rooms here."

"Different types of rooms?" I ask, puzzled by his wording.

Matt ignores me and starts walking towards one end of the hall. I follow him like a lost puppy. "There are rooms, like the one you and I are sharing. We have room number 136, you better remember that." I nod. "Then there is the cafeteria, basically where all the others hang out."

"That's where they give the announcements right?"

Matt smiles and nods. "Catching up quick aren't you? Other than those rooms, we have the library-"

I cut him off. "Library? Why that?"

Matt shrugs. "Who knows with the scientists. But other than that, we have the 'locked rooms'-"

"Locked rooms?"

Matt nods. "They are the only other rooms that we don't have access too. No one has been able to figure out what they are for yet."

' _Locked rooms'... They could have a clue as to why we are here.._

Matt waves a hand in front of my face. "Al? You listening to me?" I look up to him and nod quickly.

Even though Matt feels familiar and seems like a decent guy, I'm not ready to trust him completely just yet. I file the information in my head for later.

Satisfied with my nod, Matt continues on his description. "Other than that, there are the experiment rooms." Noticing my raised eyebrows, he elaborates. "They're the rooms that the scientists sometimes takes us to study us or something. No one ever knows what happens because we are always too drugged to figure out."

I look at him, alarmed.

"How else do you think they would study us?" Matt snarks at me.

"I don't know, but why- I mean are they even giving any explanation? And why hasn't anyone protested-"

Matt cuts me off this time. "People have tried to escape, but… it's never ended well from what I heard."

I open my mouth to ask about it, but Matt quickly walks forward. "Come on, let's just get you to meet the others. You can ask the rest of your questions then."

I pouted, but followed.

* * *

After a few minutes of walking down the hallway and making a few turns, we reach a set of double doors. Matt was quiet the entire time, and I decided not pester him even though my tongue was burning with questions.

Matt opens the doors and I walk in to see a shit ton of people. They were all of different ages, different colors, probably even different nationalities. The noise of chatter fades down, and everyone turns around to look at me. Matt quickly walks towards the back of the room, probably to put away the plate, leaving me to fend off all the stares.

 _Fucking shit._

I quickly become composed again, and raise a hand to wave it at the crowd. "Hey guys!" A chorus hello's echoes back to me.

"Name's Alfred F. Jones, but you can call me Al or Alfie." I pause and then add. "If you want." I give them my best grin. The crowd nods and goes off to their own conversations. My shoulders slump, and Matt sneaks behind, tapping my back.

"Fuc-" I quickly spin around. "Matt."

Matt offers me an apologetic smile. "Sorry... I just don't do well with crowds. But it looks like you handled the situation quite well. Kudos, not everyone's able to smile on their first day."

I rub the back of my neck, my cheeks warming up. "Whatever you say."

Matt just smiles and points towards one of the tables to my left. "Come one, let me introduce you to our wing mates."

"Wing mates?"

"Remember the series of doors we saw beside our room? Well they live in those rooms. And since we all live in the same wing, we kind of stick together."

I snort, and Matt shoves me. "Shut up, Feli came up with it."

"Feli?"

"You'll meet him soon. Real ball of energy that one."

As we approach the table, I notice the oddity of the group. Two blond guys are bickering, one of the brunette's is scolding the other brunette, who was holding the arm of another blond guy, who was conversing with the black-haired guy. A white-haired guy-who looked surprisingly young- was cackling, and another blond guy was sort of creepily smiling. Wow, looks like this is gonna be fun.

"Hmm?" Matt asks, and I realize that I just said that aloud.

 _Damnit._

"No, I was just uh, noticing the liveliness of our wing mates. Ya know with their bickering and cackling and really weirdly smiling and all."

Matt chuckles nervously. "Yeah, that's the group all right. But trust me, they are really not that bad."

I raise an eyebrow. "Whatever you say Matt."

* * *

Author's note: Oh no, what's gonna happen next! Well that's for me to know and you to find out. If you see any mistakes, please let me know! Thank you to those who have Read/Favorited/Followed/Reviewed~ And please Fav/Follow/Rev ^.^

-acrazyfangirl4


	3. II: America

Author's note: I'M BACK! Sorry I meant to post this like 2 weeks ago, but I kept on pushing it back due to school.

Warning 7: I would like to say once again, they are no ships, but I may or may not heavily imply a lot.

Warning 8: They're all a bit more OOC because they have radically different experiences as humans... so I'm gonna try my best with how I characterize them

Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own. 'Cause if I did, I would have married Alfred a long time ago.

CHAPTER II:

"Hi there Alfie! I'm Feliciano! But you can call me Feli!" an enthusiastic brunette yells out, reaching over the table as he grabs my hand and shakes it very quickly. He tugs my hand, causing me to bend over as I try to keep up with his intense hand-shaking. He smiles brilliantly at me and I grin back.

He has a bit of an accent- I think Italian.

 _He's just like Nico's younger sister, Adelina-_

My grin falters.

"Che. I'm Lovino. Welcome to hell." the brunette next to Feli says.

He's similar to Feli, just a bit tanner and _a lot_ angrier.

Feli lets go of my hand and latches onto his arm, shaking him. "Bad Lovi, that's not what you're supposed say! Be nice!"

Lovino rolls his eyes. "Whatever dumbass. Just let go of my arm."

"Are you guys brothers or something?" I ask.

Lovino looks affronted. Feli just shakes his head.

"No~ But we look similar don't we? I keep on telling Lovi, that hey we might long-lost brothers or something- but no he refuses to listen."

"Damn right. You're so fucking happy all the time, imagine being related to that!" Lovino retorts, crossing his arms.

"Loviiiiiiii," Feli pouts. "Do I have to try hug-therapy again?"

Lovino starts to lean back from Feli. "Don't you dare bastard!"

The blonde sitting on Feli's other side pulls him back before Feli could do anything. "Feli, stop that."

"But Luddy-"

He silences Feli with a look. Feli pouts. Lovino looks relieved.

The blonde turns to me. "Hello. I am Ludwig."

His voice is gruffer than Feli's, it sounds vaguely German.

The white-haired guy who sits on his other side cackles, slapping his back. Ludwig jolts forward in surprise. "Oh Luddy, you're so stiff. Loosen up a little!"

He turns to me, smirking. "Name's Gil, but awesome people call me Gilbert the Awesomest Guy Alive!"

Ok then. He's just like a energetic version Ludwig.

A small cough interrupts my musings. "Hello Alfred. My name is Kiku." the only raven-head at the table (shocking since majority of the world's population has black hair) says, his head bowed down.

Japanese? Japanese.

 _Just like Ms. Fujimoto._

I look down.

Suddenly, I feel a hand running down my back, and then smacking my ass. Jolting, I turn around to see one of the bickering blondes. But instead of looking angry, his face is painted with a perverted grin. "Hello there dear. My name is Francis." He winks.

French. Definitely French.

The other bickering blonde clears his throat, causing us to turn towards him. He thrusts his hand out towards me. "Hello Alfred, my name is Arthur."

British, huh?

I take his hand, firmly shaking it.

His green eyes bore into mine, and I stare back, not wanting to lose whatever competition is going on here. His gaze feels like he's searching inside, picking apart the different pieces of me.

Like he's looking straight into my soul.

It disconcerts me, but for some reason it feels familiar, just like Matt. Like we've know each other for a long time-

The creepily smiling blonde snaps his fingers, breaking our impromptu staring contest and painful handshake. Damn, Arthur has a harsh grip.

"Hello Al," he says, "I am Ivan."

Hmmm. Russian.

Matthew nervously chuckles next to me, pushing me down next to Kiku. He sits next to me, squishing me in between the two. I try to grin, feeling the stares of the group as they wait for me to say something.

"Uh, so um, yeah. You guys know my name, so no need to introduce myself again, right?" I nervously chuckle.

Francis leans forward, smirking. "I wouldn't mind to be introduced to the rest of you." Arthur shoves him, making him fall back onto Ivan.

Ivan smiles, pushing Francis upright, who seems comfortable to just lie back on his chest.

"No need to do that, we're are all friends, no?"

"Che. Whatever." Lovino says, glaring the other way. Feli nudges Lovino, "C'mon Lovi, don't be like that! C'mon smile-" Lovino smacks his hand over Feli's mouth. "Shut up idiot." Feli gives him the puppy-dog eyes.

 _Damn. That look could probably stop wars or cure cancer or something._

Lovino rolls his eyes and releases Feli, who smiles, hugging him. He shakes his head, but doesn't say anything.

 _Aww, Lovi must be a real softy on the inside._

Lovino snaps out of Feli's tight hold, glaring at me. Everyone else looks me at in shock.

 _Shit. I said that aloud didn't I?_

 _Fuck my mouth._

"Wouldn't mind if I do," Francis says sleazily. Arthur and Matt glare at him.

"What the fuck did you say," Lovino growls, snapping our attention back to him.

 _Shit._

"That's right." He says, eyes narrowing.

 _I really need a filter between my head and my mouth._

"Now, now," Kiku says, holding up his hands placatingly. "I'm sure Alfred didn't mean to insinuate anything bad, Lovino."

"That's right!" Feli pipes up. "Don't be mad Lovi, I'm sure Alfie just means to be nice!"

I hurriedly nod my head.

Lovino just rolls his eyes, slumping back. "Just don't- ah fuck who cares."

Feli laughs, hugging Lovino again, who tries to push him off of him to no avail. Ludwig shakes his head at Feli's antics, but tries to help Lovino. Kiku is amused, a small smile gracing his lips. Gilbert cackles, Francis joining in the laughter fest. Arthur rolls his eyes, but his lips quirk up nonetheless. Ivan smiles broadly. Matt shakes his head, but smiles too.

It feels so surreal, sitting here. I feel as though there is something familiar about this guys, like I've known them all my life. Maybe they are related to my-

Ivan suddenly claps his hands together.

"I'm glad we got that sorted out!" Ivan says. He turns to me, tilting his head to the side. "No need for other people to disrupt the peace, no?"

I stare back at his violet orbs. His are colder, so much colder compared to Matt's warm ones. I don't know understand, but something about him-

Matt clears his throat, snapping us from our weird staring contest. That is the second one today, what the hell is wrong with me?

Matt speaks up, "Well that has been nice, but I'm sure Al-" he looks at me, "-over here is a bit tired. So why don't we go back to our wing?"

I nod, standing up quickly, Matt copying me. "Yeah, I mean you guys are really nice-" Lovino snorts, "-but I kinda wanna turn in for now."

Kiku stands up too. "I think I am going to go to the library."

"Me too," Arthur says, getting up, "Have some things I want to look up."

The two stand up, quietly conversing as they walk out the doors together.

 _Ok then._

"Ah pooey, everyone seems to be leaving us now," Francis chimes in, "Come on Gil, let's go find Tonio."

Lovino stands up too. "Do whatever you want, c'mon Feli, let's go back to the wing."

Feli pouts. "But I wanna stay here with Luddy."

Ludwig gets up too. "I'm going back too, Feli. Alfred has the right idea, might as well turn in right now."

Gilbert cackles. "You guys are really no fun, are you? Whatever, come on Francy-pants, let's go find him." He drags Francis away to a nearby table, tackling one of the brunettes. I can hear them laugh, as the brunette turns and smiles, throwing his arms of their shoulders. The rest of the table aren't even surprised, some of them shake their heads while the others just smile at their antics.

 _They look close._

"Ah, looks like I'm all alone," Ivan says sadly, but then perks up "I'll go see what Kat and Nat are doing!" He gets up and stalks off to another table, sitting down next to two girls who start fussing over him.

 _Awww._

Matt tugs my arm. "Come on Al, let's get out of here."

* * *

"Hey can you show me around the rest of the place before we go back to our wing?" I ask.

Matt turns, raising his eyebrow. "I thought you said that you wanted to go back?"

"Yeah, but I'm not _that_ tired and I'm really curious."

"Oooh, then I wanna come with you guys too," a voice pipes up from behind us.

Matt and I jump, both of us standing in defensive positions, ready to punch someone.

Both of us relax when we notice it was just Feli. Feli tilts his head. "You guys ok?"

Matt nods. "Yeah… sorry, I guess we were just startled."

Feli smiles, waving it off. "It's ok, it's ok."

I look around. "Where is Lovino and Ludwig?"

"Right here dumbass," Lovino drawls out.

"Sorry we startled you two," Ludwig says, "Nice defensive positions by the way."

I rub my neck. "It's a given I suppose. I am a policeman afterall. It would be sad if I didn't know how to defend myself. My boss would-"

I pause. Right, the police station.

Feli breaks the silence. "That's very cool Alfie! I bet you know a lot of cool stories, don't you? You should tell us some time."

"Yeah, but not now. We still have to give this a dumbass a tour first." Lovino says, glaring at the wall behind me.

"Wait- what do you mean _us_ ," Matt says.

Feli and Lovino blink. "We're going to give Alfie a tour with you." Feli says.

Lovino nods. "Have to make sure you do it right."

"But-"

"Did I fucking stutter?"

"N-no."

"Well I wish you luck on your endeavor, but I think I'm going to turn." Ludwig says, as he starts to walk ahead. Feli quickly latches onto to him.

"Noooooooo, Luddy you have to go with us. Please? Pretty please? Pretty please with a cherry on top."

 _He's doing the pouting thing again. Ludwig is not gonna last long._

Ludwig looks conflicted for a minute but sighs. "Fine. As you wish."

And that's how our merry band of five ended walking around the white hallways- _that look exactly the same, I fucking swear-_ and would have gotten lost if it weren't Matt's awesome navigating skills.

"Seriously Matt, how the hell did you memorize the layout of this place?" I ask him, as we follow him around yet another turn.

He shrugs. "I don't know, I just seem to know." Before I could retort with 'that makes a lot of sense, thanks for clearing it up', he stops in front of a door.

"Finally! A door." I say.

Feli giggles, Lovi rolls his eyes, and Ludwig just shakes his head. Matt looks at me. "Really Al?"

"Oh come on, we've been walking around for like _hours_ so excuse me for being excited for a door after all those hallways."

Matt just shakes his head. I look at the door. There was nothing spectacular about it except for the fact that it had nameplate that said, 'Germany' on it.

"Oh look, it says Germany! That's where you're from, isn't it Luddy?" Feli asks excitedly.

"Great we found this bastard's country, now can we go?" Lovino complained.

"No one asked you to come with use in the first place," I tell him.

"Al." Matt warns.

Lovino just rolls his eyes. "Whatever."

I turn to see Ludwig just standing there stock-still, staring intensely at the door. An unreadable expression is painted on his face, but his blue eyes look confused. It seems as if he was torn between standing there and stepping forward and opening the door.

"You ok there bud?" I ask him.

Ludwig flinches, stepping back. "Yes- uh- sorry. I think I'm going to turn in. See you all later." He turns around and quickly walks away.

Feli opens his mouth, probably to say something to make Ludwig stay, but Lovino smacks a hand over his mouth, shaking his head. "Not now Feli."

Feli looks down, nodding.

I look at the door. Why did Ludwig react that way? Was it 'cause he saw the nameplate? Suddenly something clicked in my head.

"That's one of the 'locked rooms' isn't?"

Matt and Lovino nod. I step towards the door, and jostle the door knob. It didn't budge.

"What part of 'locked' do you know get dumbass?" Lovino scoffs.

I pout. "I just wanted to try it out anyway." Feli glomps me. "It's ok Alfie, no need to be sad. Lovi is just being a meanie pie again."

Lovino rolls his eyes once more. "Whatever. Come one Feli, let's head back to the wing. I'm tired," pausing, he looks at Matt and I, "I suggest that you guys head back to," he fixes his eyes on me, "You might as well get all the rest you can get."

* * *

I collapse onto my bed.

Blegh.

Part of me kinda wants look around and explore more. I mean come on, after seeing Ludwig like that, I was burning up with curiosity just see what was behind the door.

I mean they do say that curiosity killed the cat. But satisfaction brought it back.

Plus, there might even be a door for 'America'!

But blegh.

The bed's too comfortable after all.

I roll over to face Matt, who is sitting down on his bed, his back against the wall.

"Enjoying yourself?" He smirks.

I glare at him.

He shakes his head, amused.

I smush my face into my pillow. It's nice and soft. Just like a pillow should be. Indeed this the epitome of what a pillow should be. All pillows should strive to be awesome as this pillow. Ah pillow, you are truly the only one for me. So snuggly and warm, just perfect to forget all your worries in.

Matt's timid voice cuts through my musings.

"So how do you like it here so far?"

I look up. Matt avoids my eyes, choosing instead to stare at the tiled floor. He's wringing his hands.

"S'not bad," I say. "The people- um- they seem nice."

He snorts.

"Shut up- what else do you want me to say? Oh my, I absolutely _love_ it here, even though I was kidnapped. Everything's just _peachy_ right now."

Matt looks away.

 _Way too go Al. Aren't you just great at this._

"Aww- shit I didn't mean it that way. I just-"

"I get it. We all get it." He looks up to meet my eyes. "None of us came here willingly either, Al."

This time I look away.

"I-I know. It's just that- that it's a lot to take y'know? Yesterday-" I pause, "Or whenever it was, I was getting ready to go home, _bam!_ Now I'm here. I- I need some time, I guess." I turn my head to look at him.

He's half-smiling now. "Yeah…" His lips twist into a smirk. "But sure didn't need time to become buddy buddy with Arthur back there."

"He's the one who started it," I whine.

Matt raises an eyebrow. "You guys literally had a staring competition."

"Well- I don't know, he was the one- I just felt like I had to y'know compete."

"Use your words Al."

"Shuuuut uuuuuup."

"What about Ivan? What was going on there."

"He started it too."

"So they both just started having staring competitions with you."

"I don't know maybe they like my face or something."

"Well Francis certainly did."

I roll my eyes.

"Yeah, well he especially needs to keep his hands to himself."

I don't care about which way people swing, but that doesn't mean I'm ok with anyone's hands on my ass. Private property folks. Better respect it.

"You sure? Cause it seemed like you were enjoying it back there."

"Stop being such a meanie pie."

Matt bursts out laughing, doubling over as he wheezes out, "Meanie- ha- ha- pie- ha ha- are- are - ha ha- you sulking?!"

"Fuck off," I grumble, throwing a pillow at him. He sobers up, catching the pillow easily, and dropping it down beside him.

"Gimme my pillow back," I pout. He shakes his head again and tosses it back. It lands on my face.

"Seesly," I say, my voice muffled by the pillow.  
"Sorry, what did you say? I didn't quite hear that," He says teasingly. I bet he has that stupid smirk slapped on his face too.

 _Well screw you too._

I shove the pillow off my face and turn to glare at him. He guiltily smiles back. I roll my eyes. After eyeing each other for a few moments, we burst out laughing.

"Y-your f-face- ha- I c-can't-" he wheezes out, falling back onto his bed, his body shaking.

"L-like y-you -ha ha- w-were any b-better," I wheeze back, hugging my pillow as roll around on the bed.

Our laughter fills up the blank room, ringing up to the dull ceiling and echoing round the corners. It's all so familiar, like we've done a thousand times.

Nostalgia hits me like a truck, and I sober up. A few stray giggles leave Matt's lips before he sobers up too. We both look away.

"Do you get the feeling… that- that we might have known each some time before?" Matt asks suddenly.

I look at him. He avoids looking at me again.

"Yeah… it's weird 'cause I don't even remember anything beyond these past 5 years…"

Matt looks up this time. "Y-you too?"

"I mean it's possible- Wait what."

"I-I don't remember either," noticing my stunned look, he adds. "I don't remember anything before 5 years ago."

* * *

Author's note: Dun, dun dun.

Thank you to those who have Read/Favorited/Followed/Reviewed~ And please Fav/Follow/Rev ^.^

-acrazyfangirl4


	4. III: America

Author's note: BOO! I'M BACK! Only explanation for why this is later than normal is the usual author one: Life happens.

 **PS: I had to give senior convocation in front of the entire high school community, because 'it's our school tradition and you won't graduate otherwise!' and guess what I wrote my 15 minute speech on:**

 **Hetalia. Actually my speech is titled, 'All About APH America'**

 **I even show them the first episode, where you see them in a world conference~**

 **Needless to say, I'm hella proud ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

Warning 9: Shit ton of continuity errors, so I'll try my best to solve in a timely and orderly fashion. I hope.

Disclaimer: Nope. Unfortunately I still don't own anything. Or else it'd be all about my bae APH America.

* * *

CHAPTER III:

"And you feel a weird familiar feeling too?" I sit up.

He nods.

"What the fuck," I say, the situation slowly sinking in.

 _He knows what I mean. He knows what I mean. He knows what I mean._

 _I'm not alone._

He snorts. I raise an eyebrow.

He shakes his head, smiling. "It's just so surreal. I mean we already look freakishly alike, we both don't seem to remember anything from 5 years ago, and you just feel-" he waves his hands in the air towards me, "-familiar, I guess. I- I can't put my finger on what seems familiar- but it just does."

I nod. Something about being here with Matt... It feels like I've known him all my life.

Who knows, I just might have.

"So I'm not the only one."

"No," he smiles at me, "We're in this together."

"It's too weird to be coincidence," I remark.

Matt stops smiling. "That's true too."

We both look away.

 _This brings up so many possibilities. There must be some sort of connection… what if we are here because of this...?_

I focus on the rails that made up the bed's head board. The artificial lighting made bars shine, and I could see my distorted reflection frowning back at me.

I look back at Matt.

His small frown makes my chest hurt.

"So… what have you been doing these past 5 years?" I suddenly ask, trying to lighten up the mood.

He looks up, surprised.

"I-I own a small bakery in Ottawa," he answers softly.

I raise an eyebrow, tilting my head. "A baker?"

Matt narrows his eyes, crossing his arms. "W-What's wrong with that?"

I shake my head. "Nothing, I just imagined you being a lumberjack or something like 'cause of those big guns you have there."

Matt's face reddens, uncrossing his arms unconsciously as he splutters, "B-big g-guns?!"

"You know-" I gesture towards him, "-your arms. You look strong." I smirk. "But you're probably not as strong as me."

Matt rolls his eyes. "What about you? A garbage man?"

"I'm a police officer over in a local station in DC," I say in a proud voice.

Matt raises an eyebrow. "How am I not surprised?" he teases.

This time, I roll my eyes.

"So what? You beat up the bad guys all in the name of justice?"

"So what if I do," I mumble, not meeting his gaze.

Matt bursts out laughing. "Y-you fight in- ha- the n-name of j-justice?! W-wow -ha- I can't b-believe you- That's so lame- ha-"

"S-shut up! It's just a dream I had ever since I was a kid-" I stop, frowning.

Matt sobers up. We both look down again.

Matt quietly speaks up. "What do you think we were like when we were kids?"

I shrug. It wasn't as if I hadn't imagine what my childhood could have been like.

Some of my dreams alluded to them, memories of strange people and even stranger lands all blurring into an unedited movie seen through a child's innocent eyes.

They were full of running around in big green fields and lying down on the cool grass. If I just closed my eyes I could see the sunlight filtering through the tall grass... the birds chirping… the breeze playfully ruffling my hair... and a man holding out his hand… 'let's go home' he said...

Sometimes it was of nights spent gazing at the brilliant constellations, counting all the stars with my naked eye, squinting to see if I could count more… the grasshoppers chirping… and conversing with a strange friend…

Sometimes is was of simple afternoons spent playing with action figure and reading comics, my elbows and knees chafing against the scratchy carpet… the sunlight filtering through my windows… the dust mites dancing… and smile gracing my lips…

Sometimes it was of frosty winter days, full of big snowball fights followed up by warm cups of hot chocolate and tasty s'mores… wrapped around the warmth of the toasty fires and the comfort of friends and family laughing with me… the arm of familiar man slung over my shoulder... his violet eyes smiling at me…

Who knows.

Matt interrupts my thoughts. "Do you think we might have been neighbors?"

I snort. "We were probably cousins. Hell, you could even pass off as my brother if it weren't for your weird Canadian accent."

Matt turns red again. "My- my accent isn't weird, yours is!"

"Suuuuuure," I drawl.

He rolls his eyes again.

A few minutes pass before he speaks up again, "Do you think- do you think the others are same too?"

I look upwards. "Maybe?" I shrug, "I don't know."

 _It would just confirm my suspicions if they are though._

The lights suddenly flicker. "10 minutes until curfew," a disembodied voice speaks out.

"What the fuck?!" I exclaim, my hands gripping the edge of the bed. Matt looks completely calm, waving me off.

"It's normal, it just means that it's almost time for bed."

"Bedtime?" I yawn, "I guess it is." I lie back down on the bed, placing my glasses onto the nightstand. Looking up at the slowly dimming lights, I speak up again.

"Y'know, I just realized we aren't wearing shoes."

"Yeah, but that's the least of our worries now."

"I suppose that's why the floors are so well-heated."

Matt snorts.

"Also, it could be to prevent us from escaping."

Matt keeps quiet.

I roll over to my side. "Where are the bathrooms?" I ask, trying to ease the atmosphere.

"We literally went there on our way back, Al."

"Still, you're like the master navigator of halls, I don't even know where half the shit in this place is."

"Well, this is technically your first day, so there is no way you would where anything is. I'll show it to you tomorrow, it's almost curfew time, remember? And don't tell me you have pee now. I told you to finish up your business there."

"I know, I know. It's just-" I yawn again, "I'm still sorta curious about this place."

I bet you 5 bucks he's shaking his head now.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you aren't curious."

His fuzzy shape moves, probably to face me. "Yeah, but I'm not suicidal."

"Don't tell me none of you tried breaking one of these 'rules'. Whatever the hell the 'rules' even are."

"The curfew one is really the only one that's explicit. Other than the occasional times the scientists take us to do who-knows-what, they don't really interact with us or tell us to do anything."

"And y'all just accept it."

"Well the doors lock after curfew time," he adds helpfully.

"... That makes sense I guess. Wait, so you have tried it before," I say smugly.

"Really Al?"

"What? You just said 'how could I ever dare to step a toe out of line', and now you're confessing in trying to break out."

"I'm surprised you haven't."

"I would, but I'm not suicidal."

"Again, really Al?"

"Wait… this means the doors lock around the 10 minute curfew time?"

"I guess."

"But what if you have to pee?"

"Well if you have to pee, well tough luck, you're going to have to wait until the next day."

"This happened to you, didn't it," I tease.

"... Shut up."

A few moments pass before I pipe up. "I have a shit ton of questions to ask, but can't figure out what to ask first."

"Makes sense, I guess."

It's more than that though. Weird as it may sound, but I don't really want to escape. There's the weird sense of familiarity and I don't know, I just don't think I should leave. That's what scares me the most. I feel as though there is some sort of purpose for me to be here, I mean duh, that's why people are kidnapped. But I feel as though I need to stay and figure out what that is.

I suppose it does sound like some twisted form of Stockholm syndrome.

"I want to know what's happening, but for some reason, I don't want to leave," I confess quietly.

I freeze. I don't know what made me confess.

A few beats pass.

 _Fuck, he probably thinks I'm insane._

"Me too..." Matt whispers back. I relax again.

 _He knows what I mean. He knows what I mean. He knows what I mean._

 _I'm not alone._

"Well, we'll figure out all this shit tomorrow," I say, louder this time, "I need some sleep in order to function. After all, y'all will be helpless without the hero's help," I say jokingly.

"... You're really weird, you know that?"

"Aww, but you love me anyway."

This time, we both freeze.

The disembodied voice cuts through again. "It is curfew time. All lights will turn off now." And then everything goes dark.

"I don't know about that Al," Matt says softly, "but I feel as though I once did… and maybe I can again."

I stare into the darkness. I suppose he was right, hell, I shared his sentiments.

"I get it." I reply simply, "But no homo though," I add on, "I'm open-minded, but you seem more like a bro than a hoe."

Matt snorts again. "Whatever you say Al. You were the one complimenting my 'big guns' earlier."

"Just because I'm not tapping it, doesn't mean I can't appreciate. I have eyes, y'know."

"Yeah, yeah. Go to sleep, Mr. Hero."

I snort. "G'night Matt."

"Good night Al."

I close my eyes…

 _So, I've been kidnapped, met a bunch of strangers who don't really feel like strangers, somehow survived one day in this ridiculous white place_...

… it's dark…

 _I still don't how I'm gonna escape, or even if I want to. I want to find out why we're here, hell I want to figure out what is behind those locked doors._

 _I want to stay with_ them _longer…_

… and nice…

* * *

... I open eyes, recoiling at the sight of bright lights. "What the fuck! Why's it so bright?!"

"Good morning to you too," I hear Matt groggily say.

"Shuuuut uuuuup."

"You're the one who started it."

"Ugh," I groan, slowly sitting up and patting the nightstand for my glasses. After finding them, I put them and the world gets a lot clearer. Matt's sitting up too, rubbing his eyes. His hair's a mess, his blonde curls sticking up everywhere. I snort at the sight.

"What?" Matt says, his face scrunching up in a confused expression. I shake my head.

"Nothing really… it's just you're not having the best hair day."

Matt pouts. "Shut up."

I grin.

Suddenly, our stomachs grumble at the same time. Matt and I look at each other.

And suddenly burst out laughing. I double over while Matt falls back onto the bed.

"L-let's go get- ha- some -ha- some food," I say, still chuckling. Matt nods in agreement, unable to speak between his giggles. When we finally calm down, Matt stuffs his glasses onto his face and stands up to tidy up his bed. I look at the mess on my bed.

 _Nah, I'll clean up later._

I stretch out my limbs, a pleasant tingle running through my spine with every satisfying crack. I bend over and touch my toes and stretch up again, my body tensing and clenching with the motion. I do a couple more stretches, my body falling into the rhythm automatically. After a few more, I relax.

I sniff my clothes. Slightly sweaty, but it'll last the day. "Hey, what about clothes?"

Matt turns to face me, finished up with fixing up his bedspreads. He tilts his head to the side, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, do we have spare clothes or anything? Although I don't really care for clothes," I tug the white t-shirt, "It'd be great if we had a spare."

Matt waves me off. "Oh we do. The carbon copy of this all-whites-and-greys outfit. It's under your bed."

"Under my bed- dude why didn't you say so earlier?!"

Matt rubs the back of his neck, "I-I forgot?" he sheepishly says, "There's more stuff down there. Toiletries, towels, and all that stuff are already in bathroom as you saw yesterday, but there are some extra down there. The spare clothes should be there too."

I drop down and look under the bed to see a large box. Pulling the box out, I open to see that Matt is right, there was everything there. Well, all general items.

"Except shoes."

Matt shakes his head fondly, crouching down to pull out his own. "Come on, let's head to bathrooms before we miss breakfast too. I think they already gave the announcement, because we woke up after the lights turned on."

"Y'know Matt, it would be nice if you just told me about all of this before."

"W-well," he splutters, "It's the first time I've had a roommate." He looks down, biting his lip, "I don't know how to handle all of this."

 _Great. Way to be a jerk Al._

I clap his shoulder, causing him to pitch forward. He pouts, rubbing his shoulder. "Relax dude, just joking. C'mon, let's go, I'm starving."

"Oh really? I couldn't tell."

 _And the snarky Matt is back._

I roll my eyes. "Whatever you say Matt," I mock him, "Let's go."

* * *

Matt and I walk into the cafeteria completely refreshed and reenergized.

Heh. I wish.

Somehow Matt and I ended up getting a toothpaste fight, resulting in us having to change our clothes twice. He has surprisingly good aim too, causing me to also have to _shower_ twice. Said some shit about how he got practice from frosting one to many maple cookies.

He went quiet after that.

We left our clothes in the weird chute in the bathroom that Matt said was some sort of laundry chute. Whatever man, it looked weird as hell. Like it sucked the clothes out of my hands. Also, apparently all the stuff would just be cleaned and put into our room.

Like that's not creepy _at all._

Grabbing some form of breakfast, All-American breakfast for me and stack of pancakes for Matt, we make a beeline to our table- _damn I've been here for a day and I'm already calling it_ our _table_ \- and plop down onto our seats, dropping the trays onto the table.

"Hey guys!" I say, waving my hand.

"Hey Alfie and Mattie!" Feli replies, waving excitedly back.

Lovino just rolls his eyes and grunts a greeting.

Ivan smiles, but his eyes are still cold when he turns to face me.

"Hello Alfred, Matt," Kiku says, snapping my attention away from Ivan.

Ludwig just nods his head in acknowledgement.

"Yo!" Gilbert yells, food spitting out his mouth as he grins. Ludwig rolls his eyes, and smacks a napkin onto his face.

"Chew and swallow before you talk idiot," he says, and Gilbert's words are swallowed by the napkin.

Francis shakes his head, watching their odd interaction before turning towards us, his lips turning up into a sly smile. "Hello there darlings," he purrs. Arthur rolls his eyes and shoves him, causing him to pitch forward and nearly hit his breakfast.

"Dear me! Arthur you brute, you nearly made my beautiful face be stained," he says dramatically.

Arthur just rolls his eyes again, "Shut up frog. Besides it would have been an improvement for your face," he sneers.

Francis gasps. "How dare you- you-"

Ludwig cuts him off before he could continue, "Will you two just be quiet for once," he groans, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Francis and Arthur glare at each other before turning to face opposite directions.

 _They're like 5-year olds._

Shaking my head, I turn to dig into my heavenly breakfast. The amazing smell of bacon, eggs and toast wafts into my nose, and I could just taste in my mouth.

 _Yum, yum, yum, delicioso._

I close my eyes, take a bite and nearly moan.

 _Damn whoever made this bacon is a godsend._

I open my eyes to see the table staring at me.

"Wha?" I ask, my mouth still full with the heavenly food. All of their faces are red, even Matt's. I swallow, raising an eyebrow. "You guys good?"

Arthur splutters, "O-of course we are! Why would we not be!"

I raise both eyebrows, "Ok then. Whatever you say Art."

"Art?! What the bloody hell- how dare you-" he says, still red and flapping around his arms. Francis and Gilbert snicker while Matt and Feli giggle. Ivan's eyes grow brighter and his smile broadens. Even Kiku, Ludwig and Lovino look like they're trying hard not to smile.

I hold out my hands placating, "Ok, ok calm down. I won't call you that. I just- why don't you just eat your weird British breakfast thing."

"Excuse me? My weird British breakfast thing?" he grits out.

 _Shit._

"I-I mean, uh, no judgement," _this is a train wreck_ "but you're literally drinking leaf water and some weird hard biscuit."

 _Fucking shit. Seriously Al, gotta work on the head-to-mouth filter._

He explodes, turning even redder, "You blasted Americans- think you're all that whereas all you do is always butcher the language and speak with your mouths full- no proper decency I tell you-"

"Excuse me?!" I drop my fork and knife, and stand up "You wanna fight?"

"Excuse me," Kiku starts, holding up his arms in placating gesture. "Please, we should avoid-" the rest of his sentence is drowned out by Arthur.

"See? Such atrocious grammar, what the bloody hell is 'wanna'-"

"Well, it's called American English, which is a legit thing-"

"American English? Pah, you call _that_ English?"

"Ah, you two bicker like an old-married couple~" Francis drawls.

"Shut up Francis," we say at the same time, not even bothering to look at him.

"I talk the way I wanna, it's a free country-"

"Well pardon me for bursting your bubble, but we are currently not in America-"

"I think everyone should calm down, no?" Ivan says, a cold smile plastered onto his lips and his head tilted to the side.

"I'm well aware, thank you very much. But I can't bring myself to give two fucks for you stupid pretentious English-"

"Pretentious?! Pretentious he says! Listen here boy-"

Gilbert just cackles like a madman.

"Shut up!" Ludwig yells, "You two are behaving like children!"

Arthur and I ignore him.

In the background I could hear Feli prod Lovino, pestering him about, 'They're speaking Italian, no? Why are they talking about English, they're not even speaking it now,' to which Lovino just shrugs.

"GUYS!"

We immediately shut up, turning around see Matt fuming.

"Will you guys just stop fighting for a second? People are staring," he scolds. Looking around, I notice that a bunch of the tables are staring at us.

The both of us go quiet, Arthur looks away and I sit down again.

The rest of the lot gape at Matt.

"Thank you," Matt says, before noticing all the wide-eyed stares.

"What?" he says self consciously.

Aww, cute.

I slap his back, and Matt falls forward. "Nice going bro! Old man Artie-"

"Old man?! Artie?! How dare-"

Before he can finish, the doors of the cafeteria suddenly burst open. Several men and women cloaked in white lab coats walk in.

I nudge Matt, who's still rubbing his shoulder. "Are those the scientists?"

He nods. "What do they want?" I ask.

"Probably to pick out the next one," he whispers.

"Pick out the next one? What-"

Arthur butts in. "Pipe down, will you? Do try not to draw attention to us."

"Well explain what's going on," I retort.

"What do you think?" he hisses back, "They're here to pick out the next one."

"Very explanatory."

"Oh, so you do know big words."

I roll my eyes. "Very funny."

"Guys," Matt warns.

"But seriously, what's going on?" I ask again.

"You know how I said that the scientists take us and do some experiments?" Matt says, look at me meaningfully.

"Yeah- oh," I look up to see the scientists coming closer to our table.

Wait- closer to our table?!

I scan the faces of everyone our table. They're all quiet, their faces not betraying anything. It's surprising to see them so serious, but then again I've only know them for a day.

 _Has it really been just a day?_

I look around the room. Everyone's quiet too, all of their faces stuck in a serious expression. The air is thick with some sort of fearful anticipation.

I look towards them again. Yep, the group's heading right towards us.

"Matt?" I whisper before I could control myself.

"Yeah Al?" he whispers back.

"Why are they coming closer to us?"

Matt doesn't reply, instead staring at them.

We all watch with horrified fascination as one of them steps forward, standing right in front of our table. She's unfamiliar, and her pretty Indian features are twisted up in grimace.

She opens up her mouth and says, "Mr. Williams, will you please follow us?"

* * *

Author's note: Shit just go real. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **PS: Next chapter is going to be in Canada's POV. GET PUMPED!**

Shout out to those who have Read/Favorited/Followed/Reviewed~

And please Fav/Follow/Rev ^.^

-acrazyfangirl4


	5. IV: Canada

Author's note: I'M ALIVE! Only excuse is life happens. Got accepted in a bunch of colleges so WOOT WOOT! Don't know how they accepted my lame otaku ass but hey, not complaining. Anywho, Mattie was killer to write, but hopefully I managed to do him some sort of justice.

Warning 10: Remember (heh) how I said that I wasn't gonna have other languages? Well I lied. This will be one of the few rare cases where you see another language- well I explain more in the end note.

Warning 11: Mattie is lovely, but I don't know how to Canadian. So we'll see how this goes.

Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own Hetalia. If I did then APH Canada would be in every episode. But then again who knows, maybe he is every episode. *cue x-files theme*

* * *

" _So we're going on with the plan, eh?'_

" _Yeah. C'mon bro, we really have no other choice."_

" _I know, but still…"_

" _It'll be fiiiine. Stop being such a worrywart."_

" _We still haven't figured out what we would do afterwards."_

" _We'll figure it out when the times comes."_

" _The time is now, we won't be able to 'figure out' anything later on."_

" _..."_

" _Fine. But who's going to be the first?"_

" _You."_

" _What?! Are you insane?!"_

" _No- just hear me out first. It's 'cause you are one of the only ones who is both kinda well-liked and sorta important."_

" _Gee thanks."_

" _Y'know what I mean."_

" _... Unfortunately I do."_

I blink my eyes open, my vision filling up with fuzzy shapes and too much light. I squint, hoping to make sense of the shapes, but all it does is cause my eyes to go cross-eyed. I hear voices in background, but can't tell what they are saying, blocked by the whir of machinery and clogged senses.

It's odd, I never wake up after they drug me.

I try shifting, but my body feels restrained. I feel a few tubes sticking out of me as the drug (or drugs, who knows) steadily pumps into me. I try moving my head, but the action seems to make feel dizzier. I hear someone or something move closer, and-

everything...

...gets...

...fuzzier...

* * *

 _I toddle through the thicket of trees, gazing at the world with wonder._

 _Everything here is so green, so big, so_ alive _._

 _I'm excited to explore, but more nervous about what lies ahead, as I take my time looking around carefully. My tiny feet pad against the soft, moist soil floor, muffling the sound of my footsteps. Looking around, I could see all sorts of wildlife, chirping, croaking and squawking at me._

 _Their presence calms me, filling me with the warmth you can only get in the presence of old friends._

 _All of a sudden, I hear a crack and mumble of foreign voices. Body stilling, I look towards the unfamiliar sound. Through the thick thicket of bushes I could see a vague outline of people standing just a little ways away._

 _I slowly creep towards the bush, trying my best not to stumble over the roots sticking. I hide behind the bush, paying no attention to its prickly thorns._

 _Looking at the strangers more closely, my eyes widen as I take in their rather unusual appearance. What catches my attention is mainly the stranger in the center, the one wearing a oddly colored tunic, the one who looked so young but yet is ordering around the older, buffer men._

 _I'm enthralled by this stranger._

 _His presence feels different too, not familiar but not unwelcome either._

 _Peering closer, I notice their pale complexion. The only others I've ever seen of their color are my brother, those odd men who trap my animals, and the strangers I met when I as a babe- but they never came back._

" _Ce serait un bon endroit pour mettre le camp pour aujourd'hui," the stranger in the center says._

 _One of the other men pipe up. "Mais, monsieur , il est encore jour , nous avons plus de temps pour explorer le territoire."_

" _Exactement, il est encore jour. Ce sont des rivages étrangers, nous devons faire preuve de prudence," he responds, turning to him._

 _I can't understand what they are saying, they sound similar to those trappers who came here- but the sounds feel familiar. Familiar like Mother's language, but more fitting._

 _As if it were a language made for me- but I can't tell Mother that._

I must tell Mother.

 _But Mother told me to stay away from them…_

 _No… not now. Maybe later._

 _I don't notice that the bush starts to give away, until I tumble forward, landing onto the ground harshly, as the brambles catch into my hair and scratch my face._

It hurtsss.

 _I pout, feeling a few tears well up in the corners of my eyes, my scraped hands reaching up to rub my face. I feel a few sobs build up in my chest, quickly hiccuping out of my mouth. The cuts sting, and I feel bruises start to form all over my delicate body._

 _If Mother were here, she would take the pain away._

 _I start to wail._

" _Mommy! Mommy! MOMMY! IT HURTSSS!"_

 _I hear a few thuds, and feel someone pick me up. One of their hands pats my hair, as the other reaches up to push my hands away from my face and wipe away some of the tears._

 _I blink my eyes open, realizing that the person who is holding me is that strange man I was curious of._

 _He smiles at me, trying to appear friendly. My eyes widen, a few more tears slipping out now in fear, as I start to push him away._

 _His eyes widen, as he tries to hold me without tumbling forward. I don't make a noise, still too scared, but I continue squirming in his arms._

 _He tries reassuring me in that weird language of his-_

" _Il est très bien mon cher, pas besoin de pleurer."_

 _-I don't understand, so I start shaking my head. Frustrated tears start welling up, and I start yelling again._

" _Let me go! LET ME GO! I WANT MOMMY!"_

 _He sways as my fists hit his chest, but instead of dropping me down, he holds me tighter to his chest. He starts crooning in his language, something that I vaguely recognize as singing._

"À la claire fontaine,

M'en allant promener

J'ai trouvé l'eau si belle

Que je m'y suis baigné

Il y a longtemps que je t'aime

Jamais je ne t'oublierai

Sous les feuilles d'un chêne,

Je me suis fait sécher

Sur la plus haute branche,

Un rossignol chantait"

 _It is oddly soothing, as I stop hitting him and start to calm down._

"Il y a longtemps que je t'aime

Jamais je ne t'oublierai

Chante rossignol, chante,

Toi qui as le cœur gai

Tu as le cœur à rire,

Moi je l'ai à pleurer

Il y a longtemps que je t'aime

Jamais je ne t'oublierai"

 _He stops his song to quickly speak to the other men around him._

" _Le pauvre enfant est encore peur, je vais le calmer. Allez trouver Champlain pour moi. Je crois que nous avons trouvé celui que nous cherchions."_

 _I watch as they nod and leave, leaving me and him alone in the middle of the clearing._

 _I start to squirm again, and he turns to look at me, smiling. I try wriggling out of his grip, no longer as comfortable. His face turns to one of understanding, but instead of letting me go, he grips me tighter again._

 _He resumes his singing._

"J'ai perdu mon amie,

Sans l'avoir mérité

Pour un bouquet de roses,

Que je lui refusai.

Il y a longtemps que je t'aime

Jamais je ne t'oublierai"

 _I feel my eyes start to droop, as I lay my head onto his chest._

 _The warmth of his body feels similar to Mother's, and his song reminds me of those lullabies she would sing to me._

"Je voudrais que la rose,

Fût encore au rosier

Et que ma douce amie

Fût encore à m'aimer."

 _I know I shouldn't trust him, but I am sooo sleepy. My body hurts, so a little nap on this comfortable surface would not hurt…_

"Il y a longtemps que"

 _So I fall … asleep…_

"je t'aime"

 _in… his..._

"Jamais"

 _...warm..._

"je ne"

 _...arms..._

"t'oublierai"

* * *

I wake up once more, squinting my eyes as the onslaught of light attacks my eyes. My eyes slowly adjust, but everything seems to be put through a blurry filter. I hear the voices again, but this time, they're clearer and much closer. I quickly shut my eyes.

"Sooo, we're actually going through with this?" the first voice says.

She, well I'm assuming it's a she, sounds kind of like Alfred… so I'm also assuming she's American.

"What do you think?" the second one retorts.

He sounds vaguely like Arthur, so British- no- I think more on the Australian side.

She mutters something under her breath, causing some of them to chuckle.

"Ok… but isn't a little too early?" she asks.

A few other voices agree. He sighs and responds, "Well, we have taken the last one into custody. It's been 5 years too long."

 _So they do have something to do with what happened 5 years ago._

"But," she pauses, "Are we ready for this?"

 _Well if you weren't, then why did you kidnap us?_

"We have to be. The world can only wait for so long."

The room goes silent for a bit before she speaks up again. "Are they?"

Another silence falls, but this time it is more uneasy.

 _Are we though? For whatever this is?_

"I do not know," he pauses, "But they have to be. Now stop pestering me and focus on the task."

"Yes sir." A few giggle in the background.

He huffs, but says nothing.

And I slowly…

...fade...

...away...

* * *

 _I stare at him, watching as he rolls up his sleeves and picks up the needle with shaky hands._

" _There are doctors for this, you know. Let them do it."_

" _Correction, they're scientists who have doctorates, not actual doctors. I'll be fine."_

" _You're shaking."_

" _Matt."_

" _I thought you said that I was the first?"_

" _Well you have to know all that happened. You can't know if you're also the first to get injected."_

 _A pause._

" _Why are you doing this to yourself?"_

"' _Cause I have to."_

" _No. Because you need to."_

 _He closes eyes, his shoulders slumping down._

 _I bite my lip._

I might have gone too far this time.

" _I'm sor-"_

" _It's ok. You don't have to apologize," He laughs bitterly. "You're not wrong."_

" _I still shouldn't have said that."_

 _He shakes his head, lips twitching a bit. "So formal. You're worse than Artie y'know?"_

 _I roll my eyes. A few moments pass before he speaks up again._

" _I'm gonna miss y'all, y'know," he says softly._

 _My chest tightens up._

" _I'll miss you all too," I respond._

 _We go quiet again._

"Mr. Williams."

 _I look at him, confused._

 _I didn't see him move his lips… nor would he ever call me that... then who said that?_

"Mr. Williams."

 _Everything starts to go dark. I can feel my body start to shake._

 _I look at him again, but he seems to fading away with the dark._

 _What's going on?_

"Mr. Williams!"

My eyes fly open, the light searing my retinas. "Agh," I groan, quickly closing my eyes.

"Here," a voice says.

I try moving my arms but they're still be strapped to the table.

"Ooh sorry, here, I'll put them on for you."

I feel the familiar weight suddenly put onto the bridge of my nose- and the world suddenly appears much clearer.

I turn my head. "Thank- oh."

Looks like the owner of the voice is the doctor who brought me here in the first place.

Her smile falters. Turning around, she quickly busies herself with the various complicated-looking machines occupying the room.

Looking down, I notice that my legs are also still strapped to the table- but I no longer had an IV inserted up in my arm.

Looking up and around, I notice that there is no one else except us in that room.

I look at her again, watching as she handles the odd instruments with practiced ease.

She seems familiar, not like how I feel with Al… but more like I've seen her many times before. Either passing by on the sidewalk or sitting in the same cafe... just like how a stranger seems to become an acquaintance through sharing the same space.

"I know you, don't I?"

She doesn't respond, still busy tinkering with the equipment, recording down what looks like data onto her notepad.

 _Data of what though?_

The shine from the ring dangling from the necklace catches my eye.

That ring...

"You were a customer at my bakery."

She stills.

"Miss Patel. A box of assorted donuts and a small bag of maple cookies. You came to my bakery every Friday."

"It's Dr. Patel."

My throat runs dry.

"Why?"I ask, suddenly bursting with anger and confusion, "Why-" I pause, searching for words, "-all this?"

Her shoulders slump down. "I can't answer that."

"Why not."

"You will understand later."

"I deserve to know."

She turns to face me. "This is what you wanted."

"What do you mean." _Why would I ever wanted to be kidnapped? Why would I want to this- experimentation or whatever is going on? What is going on?_

She smiles sadly. "I wish I could explain, but it's all confidential. That is what you wanted."

"Sure."

Her dark eyes scan my face. "It's understandable if you don't believe. I haven't given you any reason to do so. But I promise, things will get better soon."

 _Wow. So explanatory._

Probably noticing my skeptical face, she walks towards me.

My body tenses as I automatically start leaning back.

She holds out her hands. "Calm down,"- _That won't calm me down-_ "I'm just going to take off your straps."

My body relaxes a little, but I still watch as she grabs the straps and pulls. Soon enough my arms are free.

I quickly grab her arm.

She looks at me, raising her eyebrow. "You do know that you are not in a place of power here to do that? As much as I hate to say this, but you have to listen to us. For time being at least."

I let go of her arm.

She moves to free my legs. Once she manages to pull out the strap, she steps back, and I sit up, swinging my legs over.

I try standing up, but my body topples over. She quickly grabs me and eases me back onto the bed.

"Easy there. We did pump a ton of drugs in you, so it is understandable if you are little woozy."

"Gee whiz, I wonder whose fault that is."

She ignores me, choosing instead to tug my arm. "Come on, let's get you to your room. You must be exhausted so it would be better for you to get some sleep."

She helps me stand up. I lean onto her as we start to slowly move towards the door.

The more we walk, the surer my steps get, and before we know it, I can walk on my own.

I slow down, following her as she walked through the blank hallways.

She suddenly stops. I stop too, turning around to look at her. She's facing one of the doors, so I turn to face it too.

It's one of the locked rooms, but this one has "Canada" written on the nameplate.

Everything seems to go fuzzy and clear at the same time. I can't move, but I want to. The door seems familiar and unfamiliar at the same time-

-I feel sick-

-It feels as though something is pushing to go open the door, while screaming at me to _never ever_ go in-

-I feel hot and cold-

-Something important, important to me, is in there-

-My head hurts-

-Maybe the answer to what happened before the last 5 years is in there...?

"Come on." She says, snapping me out of my trance.

"Wha-?" I ask, taking a step back. She studies my face.  
"You're not ready to go in yet. But it does look like it triggered something."

"T-triggered something..?" I turn to face her, "Like what?" _It does feel familiar…_ "What is it supposed to trigger? My memory?"

Her eyes bore into mine. _Yes._

She looks away pursing her lips. "As I said before, you'll understand later. Now come on, let me take you to your room."

She turns around, walking briskly away. I follow her, still in a bit of a daze.

* * *

Before I know it, we reach Al's and my room. She opens the door, ushering me in and onto my bed. I sit on the bed, looking up at her.

"Where's Al?"

She pushes me back onto the bed, forcing me to lie down.

"He's fine."

"Fine?"

She nods, her jaw flexing. "Fine."

I want to ask more, but the look in her eyes shuts me up.

' _You are not in a place of power here'_

Where ever he is, I hope he is fine.

"You should take some rest," Dr. Patel says.

I open my mouth to protest, but end up yawning. She raises an eyebrow. My shoulders slump in defeat as I take off my glasses and place it onto the nightstand. She turns off the light, casting everything into the dark, except for the light pouring out of the door. I hear her murmur a 'Good night' before I hear her footsteps walking away, the door closing with a thud.

I settle into my sheets, and close my eyes…

 _That French lullaby…_

… _Blue eyes…_

 _Artie…_

… ' _Canada'..._

… and fade away…

* * *

" _But who would be last?"_

" _Me."_

" _What?! Are you insane-"_

" _Hear me out. I trust you to lead in the beginning. And- if all else fails- the others have more priority. I'm the one who proposed it afterall."_

" _..."_

" _Hmm~ What's this? Did I just render you speechless?"_

" _Well now you've rendered me irritated."_

* * *

Author's note: ayyyy shitty update is shittyyyy

GOMENESAI MATTIE-CHAN FOR I HAVE NOT DONE YOUR CHAPTER JUSTICE GOMENESAI GOMENESAI (... I finally got around watching Fruits Basket.. )

 ***Translations:**

" _This would be a good spot to set camp for today."_

 _"But sir, it is still day, we have more time to explore the territory."_

 _"Exactly, it is still day. These are foreign shores, we must tread carefully."_

 _..._

 _It is fine my dear, no need to cry._

 _..._

 _"The poor child is still scared, I will calm him down. Go find Champlain for me. I believe we found the one we were looking for."_

-This was all done through Google Translate, so if they are any mistakes please tell me!

 ***Research:**

-First permanent settlement in Canada was Acadia, which was a French settlement led by Samuel Champlain.

-The lullaby is this old French lullaby that probably dates back in early 1600's- A La Claire Fontaine

-A lot of the settlers in Canada towards the beginning were fur trappers

-The first European contact was actually the Vikings wayy up North

 ***Headcanons:**

\- Countries can go other countries only if their people have immigrated there before. Doesn't need to be a permanent settlement, but just someone of their countrymen's blood.

\- Countries have special ties to their wildlife

\- Canada represents the migrant European population that settled there. Hence why he feels connected to France even more so then with his Mother

\- His Mother is Native America, who represents the Native American population in North America, which is made up of many tribes such as the Iroquois and Algonquin

\- When Canada was really young he didn't understand French yet, he will learn, but currently speak's his Mother's tongue, so whatever he says, is in her tongue

Soooo, when the next update is coming? I don't know. Whose POV? Who the hell knows.

THANKS TO THOSE Read/Favorited/Followed/Reviewed~

And please Fav/Follow/Rev ^.^

-acrazyfangirl4


	6. V: America

Author's note: Moral of the story- I'm a horrible human being who was hit hard by writer's block. Stuff happened, I'm going to American University (ofc I'm gonna there, I'm such a patriotic piece af) in like a week, and already stressing about loans. But that's beyond the point.

Warning 12: Apparently I still make these tags. Ah well. Anyone this chapter is going to weird, but this is me powering through, therefore one scene and much shorter than the other chapters. Everything will be explained... eventually.

Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own. Probably won't ever be rich enough to own. If I did, Hetalia would be about America's harem.

* * *

CHAPTER V: AMERICA

I stare at the book.

Valid, I'm supposed to be reading the book, but right now I couldn't focus on the words in front of me. After they took Matt… I don't know what to think.

Plus, there is no point in reading these books, they're all about history, which is a shitty read anyway. What happened in the past already happened, there is no point in remembering it. I prefer books about superheroes, thank you very much.

But that's beyond the point. I suppose I'll try evaluating this- whatever _this_ is- like another case back in the precinct.

The situation is too complicated for it to just be a simple kidnapping- there is no clear objective, no correlation between the victims, nor is there any opening for escape. The closest guess I have is that the scientists want to perform crazy experiments on us, but there doesn't seem to be any cases of anyone having chicken wings or going bat-shit insane yet.

I try racking my head for more ideas, what would Maria, my partner - _no previous partner_ -, have done in this situation. She would… she would talk with the others.

I look up to see Arthur and Kiku busy rifling through the books they grabbed from the library shelf.

After the cafeteria fiasco, and being told off _politely_ to fuck off by the scientists, Arthur thought it best to drag me to the library with him and Kiku.

So sure, I should just _talk_ to them.

One of them probably hates my guts while the other prefers not to talk at all. At least I'm guessing from the evidence found in my limited one day observation of this place.

Thinking of place, if you think about it… everyone seems to be from a different place. People from all across the world from what it seems. It's interesting that the only language everyone speaks is English.

Valid, heavily accented English. I know that English is popular language but it's still kinda weird that everyone only spoke English.

I feel like I am missing a clue… I just can't guess what.

I shake my head. I need to focus here. I look at Arthur and Kiku again, both still immersed in their own literature. Might as well ask.

I open my mouth to ask but Arthur beats me to it. "Spit it out Jones."

"How-"

He looks up and interrupts me coolly. "You haven't turned a page for the past half-hour. And you're gaping at us like a daft idiot. So just ask whatever's been bugging you."

Kiku looks up from his book too, curious of our exchange. I purse my lips and ask, "Ok so … um how's your experience here so far?"

Arthur and Kiku both give me judgemental look. Yeesh, I asked a simple question.

"What kind of question is that even?" Arthur retorts, "Our experience- is this some sort of blasted survey or something? Would you like my guest satisfaction rating to go along with it? Because it will be a 1 star review-" Kiku pats Arthur's arm before he could continue.

Kiku turns to look at me. "Alfred… what did you mean by your question?"

I rub the back of my head. "I was trying remember what Maria- my partner- would do. She was usually the one asking the questions when it came to investigations."

Arthur's thick eyebrows furrow. "Investigation? What do you mean-"

I scramble to explain, "I'm a police officer- I mean I guess I was a police officer. Maria- she was my partner on the force. Well now she's on maternity leave- not the point." I shrug helplessly. "Since we have no leads, I figured I follow our method for solving cases."

Kiku speaks up. "That is… that is an interesting route to take. Very well. How do you usually proceed?"

"First, we look at the evidence for patterns or clues of a some sort of major theme or suspect. We don't really- uh- have evidence of anything really, unless you count our experiences. Nor do we have access to any sort of information that could give us any clues other than these boring history textbooks," _and those locked rooms_ "so comes in the second step, question the people involved, whether they're the victims, witnesses or potential suspects."

"Not that organized of a system is it," Arthur remarks.

"It works well enough." I respond coolly. He rolls his eyes.

Kiku clears his throat. "I will start," he says, giving a side-eye glance to Arthur. "My experience so far… well it has been odd. I certainly did not believe that I would kidnapped… not that I think anyone thought they would be. This is a strange place, and I cannot say that I am totally uncomfortable-"

"Well I am for sure," Arthur interrupts, "This activity is pointless. Bottomline, we were _kidnapped_. No explanation for why we are here, no ransom making, hell I don't think anyone is even looking for us. We are trapped in situation that does not a way out, and we cannot do anything but twiddle our thumbs and sit on our arses all day long."

"So what!" I throw up my hands."You want to give up because it's an impossible situation?"

"No! I- just- it's just-" Arthur splutters. Kiku holds up a hand, quieting Arthur.

"I believe… that we should cover all of our bases. There is no harm in trying Alfred's technique we have exhausted," he gives a pointed look at Arthur, "all of our other opportunities."

Somehow I'm guessing that one of the people who might trying defying our captors was Arthur. Won't be surprising if it's true though.

"How about we start by listing what we know?" Kiku proposed, closing his book. "Unfortunately we do not have any pen and paper to list it down for now, but I'm sure we can manage to get it later. We will take turns pointing general things until we remember something useful."

I nod. "That sounds like solid idea to me."

We both look at Arthur.

Arthur sighs and rubs his face. "Fine. Fact: we were kidnapped."

I roll my eyes. "Fact: there is no clear motive nor any ransom on us."

Kiku shakes his head as he says, "Let us take a different approach. We will go nowhere with focusing on the fact that we were kidnapped, so let us think more about who were kidnapped. So… fact: we are all from different countries."

Arthur shrugs and goes next. "Fact: we are all speaking English."

Kiku furrows his eyebrows and shakes his head. "English? I think you are mistaken. We are all speaking in Japanese."

Arthur and I give each other a look before looking back at Kiku. "Nah dude, I'm pretty sure we're speaking English," I speak up.

"But- but you said that in Japanese!" Kiku stutters, "I hear you speak Japanese!"

Arthur and I raise our eyebrows, this time Arthur speaking up, "And Alfred and I hear you speak English."

Kiku opens and closes his mouth. We sit there in silence for a bit, trying to process the information. I, for one, only know a few words of Japanese, that I learned from Akio and Mrs. Fujimoto, but nothing on the level of fluently speaking it.

I break the silence. "Sooo, at least we figured one thing out. We hear each other speaking our native language."

I look at Arthur. "In our case, it's English."

I look at Kiku. "In your case, it's Japanese. That should be a clue for something, right?"

"Clue for what though?" Arthur groans. "It's odd alright, but gives us no indication of anything!"

"I don't know! But it's a clue, and you know we need someplace to start. But we should check up with the others too, to see if it's true," I move to stand. "Most of them are gonna be in the cafeteria now, right?"

Kiku holds up his hand, stilling my movements. "Wait Alfred. Before we go to speak to anyone else, we should think this through. Have either of you been able to speak Japanese before? Because I have basic knowledge of English, but I am nowhere near fluent."

Arthur shakes his head. "Never spoke a word of Japanese in my life."

I sit back down and say, "Well I learned a couple words from my neighbor, but nothing of being able to speak it fluently."

"So this phenomenon has to have happened after we were kidnapped." Kiku states.

I tilt my head, thinking, before I ask, "Do you think it has to do with the scientists drugging us in the beginning? I remember waking up in the middle of their procedures. That was after I got kidnapped and before I woke up in our room."

 _Our room. Shit... when did I start thinking like that?_

Arthur and Kiku look at me weirdly. "You woke up in the middle of one of their procedures?" Arthur asks, shocked.

I look at them. Is it really that weird? I suppose it kinda is, since they wanted me drugged enough to be knocked out.

"You must have a high drug tolerance," Kiku remarks.

I shrug. "Does that really matter now? Point is that this whole automatic translation thing must've been done by the scientists. I mean, how else could this have happened?"

Kiku nods. "That would make the most sense, but we cannot say it for sure. We do not have any concrete evidence."

"So we're back at square one." Arthur remarks.

I raise an eyebrow."I thought you weren't expecting anything out of this activity?" He rolls his eyes. "Plus the fact that we suddenly have the ability to understand all languages is a pretty big clue. We just don't know why yet."

"I would not say that we understand all languages, but otherwise I agree with Alfred." Kiku adds.

Arthur leans back in his chair. "So? What do you suggest now Holmes?"

I lean back too. "Hell if I know. Might as well continue, we have nothing better to do."

Kiku nods again. "I will start again," he says, with a pointed glance at the both of us. "Fact.. fact: we do not have any clear patterns connecting us."

"That's not a fact," Arthur says, raising an eyebrow, "That's more of an assumption."

Kiku shrugs. "I ran out of facts. But it is true, there is no clear pattern. Both genders are present, people from all around the world- so most ethnicities, no clear age range- albeit there are no elderly, and no one seems to know each other from before."

 _From before, no I've never seen them these past 5 years… but they feel familiar to me… so maybe we do know each other from_ before.

"But…" I speak, not meeting their eyes, "We might know each other from _before._ I spoke to Matt about this… but do either you remember anything before 5 years ago."

Arthur and Kiku exchange glances, shocked.

Arthur leans forward. "How do you know about that?!"

My throat closes up. "So I was right. Matt and I- we- we were talking about how we felt familiar to each other." I frown. "Which sounds kind of creepy putting in those words." I wave my hand. "But that's beyond the point. Point is that he- hell all of you feel familiar, and I've only met y'all yesterday. I- I don't know how to explain it-"

Kiku interrupts my rambling. "I understand… I have that feeling too. Of familiarity. I just do not remember why… I woke up in a hospital in Tokyo 5 years ago with no memory, possessions nor family."

I nod frantically, "That's what happened to me too! Except I woke up in DC. Same thing with Matt, except he was probably somewhere in Canada."

Arthur nods hesitantly. "Same thing happened to me in London."

"Four people…" I mutter, "That cannot be a coincidence. I bet if we ask everyone else, they'll say the same thing."

Kiku furrows his eyebrows, thinking, before speaking up. "Could that be the clue we have been looking for then? If it turns out to be true… could it be that we were kidnapped due to losing our memory 5 years ago?"

Arthur speaks up, his face grim. "Worse… it could be that they are why we lost our memory 5 years ago."

* * *

Author's note: Can't write for shit but how about I write anywayyy.

So yeah, back to Alfie's POV, whom I much more comfortable writing.

Anywho, I may or may not be going back and edit the past chapters. I have already edited it on my doc, because I went through and ready this shitty story and realized that wow I really can't write. Ah well.

But I swear, I'll continue/finish this story.

Thank you all you beautiful souls that Read/Favorited/Followed/Reviewed

And please Fav/Follow/Rev ^.^

-acrazyfangirl4


	7. VI: AMERICA

Author's note: hola kids, what's up. Yup, I'm back, as new, and shitty version of me, I'm such trashhhhhh. Anyway, I am so sorry for going MIA for those who had read, like damn are there even people reading this anymore? Anyway, bless you guys who have read it~

SO lots of shit has happened, i'm a freshman at American University, a orange got elected for president, and Obama is goneeeeee

i became an ARMY, EXO-L, and Starlight like around the same time, so drown me in kPop now pleaseeee.

also it's midterms week and i dumb and decided to focus on this instead. shoot me now.

WARNING 13: i swear things will be explained. just... later.

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own. If I did, Alfred F. Jones would be President.

* * *

CHAPTER VI: AMERICA

We all fell quiet after Arthur's statement. He's crazy- there is no way that could be the truth… could it? All these people… all of them lost their memory 5 years ago…

And we could be back where it all began.

 _But… it kinda does make sense._

I don't want to be true. Because that meant we were back in the hellhole from which we may have started from. What if they brought us back to make us lose our memory again…?

I rack my brain for anything weird these past 5 years. We were sleeper agents? Is this some sort of terrorist group? Was any of the lives we lived these past 5 years true?

Kiku interrupts my thoughts by speaking up, "Again… we cannot just work on assumptions of the experiences of a few people."

I nod. "Yes… we gotta start talking with the others."

"But how?" Arthur asks, "The scientists -or whoever the bloody hell these people are- will be suspicious if we start asking around. Whatever we do, we cannot attract their attention. Who knows what they will do to us-" He shuts up.

But Kiku and I know what he was going to say. If our assumption is right… it's the matter of what they will do to us _again._

I can't afford to lose 5 years worth of memories again. I refuse to.

I shake my head. "We have to try anyway. If we want to figure out how the hell to get out of here… we gotta figure why we are here in the first place."

"Not really-" Arthur protests, but I interrupt him.

"Well don't you want to know anyway? It's clear that they're not here to experiment on us they'd test that by giving us super strength or something. You guys don't even know what they are experimenting on us when the scientists come to take us away! Maybe by figuring out why we are here we can figure a way out."

Arthur looks at Kiku and they stare at each other before nodding at each other.

He turns back to me, pursing his lip as he answers, "Well.. as much as I hate to say this… you have a point. We have no idea what the bloody hell is going on so maybe this will allow to us to start with something."

Kiku nods and says, "We need to start somewhere to make some sort of progress. And even if we're proven wrong… at least we'll know not to pursue that lead."

I smile. I declare, "Well, those in favor in figuring what the fuck is going on say aye!"

Arthur and Kiku both raise their eyebrows at me. I slump back, pouting.

"Y'all are no fun. C'mon, time waits for no one!"

* * *

We agree to take turns asking around in the cafeteria. Arthur and Kiku actually have other friends- so they're gonna talk to them- leaving me … everyone else.

Which was great. Awesome. Absolutely amazing.

 _Where the fuck do I even start?_

I decide that the best way to go about would be just approaching the tables and try to make some small talk.

Like- 'Hey, 'how are you?'

Or- 'I'm the new kid in the block- y'know just sitting over at the weirdos table right over there.'

Maybe even- 'You wouldn't happen to wake up in a hospital with no memories 5 years ago, would ya'?'

As if that would go over well.

 _C'mon get a grip Al. You're a police officer- er well you were one- whatever point is that you can do this. Be confident._

I look at the white doors blocking my view of the cafeteria. We decided to take turns so that we didn't look too suspicious… and guess who lost rock-paper-scissors. Damn rock.

The last time I was here - which was probably a several hours ago- Matt got taken. I wonder what the 'scientists' were doing to him… hopefully nothing too bad. It be weird if he came back with chicken wings or something. Although it'd be cool if he got super strength or like ability to invisible.

Who knows.

I'm sure he'll be fine. He's strong.

 _And what am I basing that on? I only know that guy for like a day._

Instinct. I don't know how to explain- it's just _I know_.

Fuck- now I'm having conversations with myself.

I shake my head. There is no time for this- I have a job to do.

Taking a deep breath, I square shoulders back, my hands pushing through the cafeteria doors. Target one- the first table to the left.

As always the cafeteria is abuzz with conversations and people eating. Damn is this some sort of all-day buffet system? Because I want me some bacon- wait shit I have a job to do.

 _Stay on task Al…_

Ok. Right I got this. First table to the left here we go.

As I approach the table, I can see Ivan sitting there- _great_. Judging from our previous interaction, I doubt the guy even likes me.

He was one of the guys restraining me from going after Matt too.

But I gotta go through with my task.

I finally reach the table, catching their attention as I raise a hand to say hi. "Heeey guys, I just wanted to say hello and whatnot. Y'know since I'm new here," I nervously chuckle as I see them staring blankly at me.

Ivan gives me a cold smile as he speaks up,"Good to see you again Al. I see that you have calmed down."

I run a hand through my hair, nervously chuckling again. _Dick._

"Yeah- I -uh got a bit out of hand back then. No matter though, Arthur and Kiku dragging me to library was enough to calm me down," I respond.

Ivan nods, still creepily smiling. "That is good to hear."

I shift my attention to the rest of the members sitting at the table. Some of them have gone back to their own conversations, clearly not interested in talking to me.

Ok then.

They all look vaguely European, but more like... Eastern European. And Ivan was sitting between two girls who looked very similar to him. I think those are the girls who he called Kat and Nat before…?

One of the brunettes sitting at the end of the table bench speaks up, "Uh- since you're here er - Al, why -why don't you sit with us for a bit."

He sounded similar to Ivan… but it was different somehow. He kinda sounded like the cool guy who gave me discounts at the deli. Police work pays off y'know, since I helped catch the guy who robbed his deli a year back.

 _That man was… what did he say? Latvian? No… oh yeah, Lithuanian!_

 _Well this guy looks like a younger version of him too…_

I shake my head. Accent deciphering later, I forgot to respond to the poor guy.

I quickly nod, "That'd be cool, yeah! Sorry, I didn't catch your name…?"

"Oh! Sorry- My name is Toris," he says, smiling at me as he patting the space next to him, "Here you can take this spot. Usually Feliks is here," he frowns, "but the scientists took him after that other guy- Matthew I think?"

I raise my eyebrows. "Another person was taken after Matt?" I ask, walking around to plop down next to Toris.

He nods grimly, "Yeah… and after him, they took another girl. It's not surprising since they usually take a bunch of people at once, but it's weird that they aren't back yet."

"People usually come back here afterwards?" I ask, surprised by this new information.

Toris nods, "Usually… but they are always fatigued from whatever the scientists do. And very hungry." He shrugs. "Maybe they just went back to their rooms."

I nod. "That would make sense…"

Toris shakes his head, "No matter though, I'm sure they are fine."

I nod, "Yeah… I guess." I look at the doors. Still no sign of Matt walking through. I quickly scan around the room to look for Arthur and Kiku. Arthur is yelling Francis- and Kiku was talking with some girl the next table over.

Well. Looks like they're being productive.

I turn my attention back to Toris, who seems to be fidgeting with his hands.  
"Hey- uh Toris. Um. How long have you been here- I mean in like this … place...?" I try asking.

 _Shit- bad question._ Matt told me that they couldn't keep track of time here.

Toris nervously chuckles as he responds, "I don't really know, I mean no one knows- we don't know what time or day it is."

I nod, "Right… I knew that. I mean- Matt told me that."

He raises an eyebrow. "You two seem very close, for two people who met like yesterday." He straightens up, a bit frazzled, "I mean- not that it's bad, but kinda like- it's just-"

I raise a hand, "No- no I get it. It's surprising to me too." I put my hand down, "I- I don't know it's just, I felt like I've known him for awhile. He's familiar somehow. It's weird, I've never met him before." I shut my mouth before I spewed out anything else.

 _Shit. Didn't mean to say that. What it is with me and oversharing._

He blinks a bit, before composing himself. "I - I suppose I get that. I felt the same with Feliks… I've never met him before… coming here. But he's become one of my best friends here," he says with a smile.

 _Awwwww._

"I- uh- that's cool bro," I say, unsure how to respond.

Toris ducks his head bashfully, "Yeah, and a little corny." He clears his throat, and then says, "So… how have you been settling down here?"

I shrug, "Alright, I suppose. It's just… things seem kinda fishy here."

He tilts his head. "I suppose you could say it like that… everything is kinda of fishy here," he repeats.

I nod quickly, continuing to talk. "There is just something about the place… other than the obvious- y'know with the whole kidnapping situation- I mean I'm guessing you guys were all kidnapped too?"

Toris nods. "Yeah, everyone I've talked to say that they were kidnapped… no one came here because they wanted to."

I peek towards Kiku and Arthur, both of whom were busy talking. Francis looks a bit taken aback… and the girl Kiku's talking looks shocked.

 _They must've just asked about 5 years ago- and I think we might be right._

I look back Toris, who's staring down at his hands.

 _But what will he say?_

Ok… here goes nothing.

"It's frustrating you know…" I start, "I was just getting settled with life back home."

He looks up at me, slightly tilting his head.

"Life was a little hard for me," I continue, "after waking up 5 years ago at the hospital. Since- I ah- I woke up with no memory."

His eyes widens, as he leans closer to me. "You too?"

* * *

Author's Note: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Dear lord it's been awhileeeeeee, but I swear I will finish this story.

I'm gonna be posting edits and another chapter as soon as I write it~

Thank you all for Reading/Reading/Fav-ing/Following this story 3

Please Fav/Follow/Review~

~acrazyfangirl4


	8. VII: AMERICA

Author's note:

Greetings from Madrid~

So y'all this lame weaboo/koreaboo ass managed to pass her first year of college AND go on a study abroad trip. Yup folks, this bitch is in Spain rn~ Well I'm about to go to Belgium on Monday, but that's beyond the point. Spent 3 amazing weeks in Spain #VivaLaEspaña and now I know why everyone fixates on APH Spain's ass because goddamn the Spanish people are fineeeee

Warning 14: chappy is short. alfred is little dumb. author-nim is tired.

Disclaimer: don't own. could never afford to. will always pray for a miracle that i could.

* * *

CHAPTER VII: AMERICA

"You too? Oh god did everyone here wake up 5 years ago with no memory?" I say. Well actually yelled because everyone in the table turned to towards me in shock.

Scratch the everyone in the cafeteria hears me, cause the entire room is goes dead silent.

Fuck.

"Um- I - ah I said that a bit too loudly didn't I?" I say, nervously smiling.

"Just a tad," Arthur mutters, but everyone hears because the entire room is still fucking silent. And staring at me.

 _Ohhh boy._

I glance towards Toris, who looks a bit pale. I don't dare to look towards my side- I could feel Arthur's glare burning my back. Don't think Kiku is that happy with me either.

 _Shit- what do I do?_

 _Should I just…_

I scan the faces around the room. Everyone seemed to be holding their breath- no one moved from their spot.

 _What if it is true that…?_  
Well. Nothing is gonna happen by itself. I might as well try.

 _Here goes nothing._

"Well," I steel up all my hero (shut up it gives me confidence) courage, and say "Y'all heard me. Did everyone wake up 5 years ago with no memory?"

I hear a thud to my left- I bet Tony that it was Arthur knocking his head against the table. I hear thump to my right- maybe Kiku fell over?

I don't dare to check, I'm too scared to even move.

Y'know Maria always told me not to do stupid shit like this. Yet here I am.

 _Fuck._

The room stays silent for like 239 fucking years, before Francis breaks the silence.

"Well did you?"

 _Ohhhhh fuck you Francis._

I stand up straight, my shoulders rolling back as I try to swallow down my nerves. "Yes. I woke up at a hospital around 5 years ago with no memory of who I am other than my name."

Gasps spread through the room as everyone starts to whisper.

I furrow my eyebrows. Does this mean..?

Someone clears his throat to my left. I look to see Arthur suddenly stand up. "I," he pauses as the whispering starts to fade off, "I also woke up at a hospital too. 5 years ago. With no memory." He walks up to me and stands stiffly next to me.

I turn right to look at Kiku, who's getting up from the floor. He dusts himself off, and then walks up to stand on my other side. "I had the same experience," he contributes quietly.

Everyone hears him though, since they are all still frozen from shock.

We look around the room. I notice that none of the scientists are chilling in the room- now thinking about it they weren't any in the room in the first place…

Francis speaks up again. "Well. I can't say I am not shocked, but judging by how all three of you spoke up, I must confess too. I, too, woke up 5 years ago in the hospital, with no recollection of my past life."

 _Flowery much, Francis?_

He gets up to stand next us. "And seeing how there are already 4 of us up here, I don't doubt that there are others."

The girl who Kiku was talking to stands up. "I had the experience also." She walks up to stand next to Kiku. She looks back the table she was sitting at. "And I know all of you guys had the experience, don't lie."

One of the men sitting at that table opens his mouth- probably to protest- but the girl shuts him up with one look.

 _Damnnnnnnnnn._

That man just sighs, and nods his head. Scanning around his table, he says, "We all too had the same experience."

And just like that the noise level in the room suddenly explodes. I gaze around the room to see everyone nodding. Some were exclaiming disbelief while others are talking quietly amongst each other.

Arthur, Kiku and I look at each other. We knew the answer.

I turn to look at Toris, who stares back at me with disbelief.

… woops. I was having a semi-normal conversation with the dude prior to this mess. He probably thinks I'm a psychopath at this point.

Then clarity clears up his eyes- and yes.

He knows. And I bet Francis and the girl next to Kiku figured out too.

Hell, I think the entire room just figured it out.

We were kidnapped for reason. And that reason has something to do with our lack of memory.

And we might just have ended up where it all had started.

* * *

Author's Note:

*mic drop*

Soooooooo hope y'all liked my very short, very late update. Honestly everything has been so crazy, that I have not any time to focus on this story- but I will finish it I swear! I refuse to abandon this story- I love Alfred F. Jones way too much to do that to him.

I will hopefully update sometime this month, or next, well I swear sometime this summer. I will also be posting the edited past chapters if I ever get around posting Chapter 10.

Thank you to the dears that have read/reviewed/faved/followed 3

And pls fav/follow/review ~

~acrazyfangirl4


End file.
